Brave Adventurers' Travels: IGPX IG-3
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our heroes have traveled to the Future Universe for some relaxation, only to be caught up in a challenge to a high-octane motorsport. Who among the gathered racers will make it to the top? Note: This counts as an original story because the anime doesn't happen until the IG-1.
1. Prologue

In the year 2047, the Future Universe's most popular motorsport...is the Immortal Grand Prix! The high-octane mechanized action is split into three leagues… The IG-3, the IG-2, and at the highest, where the best racers battle for the top, the IG-1! Get ready for 60 miles of track, and 12 teams determined to win, all at 350 miles per hour! And our heroes' chosen racers wouldn't have it any other way!

"Ah...Future City. How I have missed my old home." Abby said as they were entering its skies. "And while I'm here...I'm going to do the same thing I normally do when I return." she said as fliers came out of her body.

"The heck?" Ty asked.

"Wanted: A cybernetics expert good with robotics and medicine?" Jexi read.

"I think she's trying to find the talent needed for her plan." Connor said.

"Yes I am. Look, I am not giving up until this comes true." Abby said.

"We aren't stopping you from doing this. In fact, i'd say go for it." Hope said. "As for me, this might be the perfect time to see Nail."

"Are you still on that? She hates you, man." Gray said.

"It is true. She is not one of your biggest fans." Driver said.

"But it was someone disguised as me that attacked her, right? I'm sure this can be cleared out if I get a chance to explain." Hope said.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea right now. Not enough time passed." Driver said.

"Alright, i'll give it more time." Hope said.

"So, aside from Abby's campaign, what exactly is it were coming here for?" Hiyoko asked holding her new Fans, which were the Law of the Eastern Winds. "If we didn't have a plan for a break here, i think you guys are idiots."

"We're not doing anything. This is just rest and relaxation." Cache said.

"In that case, you two are locals here. What's there to do in future city?" Sunset asked.

"Kids..always wanted to do something. Can't you just relax for a change and not demand to do anything?" Driver asked.

"Oooh!" Indigo said.

"See, she's just drifting off into space." Driver said.

"More like she's watching that." Lacy said pointing to the TV where two armored mechs were battling as they raced.

"Oooh! What's that?" Lemon asked.

"That's the Immortal Grand Prix. It's a mecha sport here in the Future Universe." Abby said.

"IGPX, for short." Driver said. "See, the objective of the sport is to race around the track and battling one another. Winner is the team where one of their members crosses the finish line first. Of course, it could also be the last team standing if all opponents are rendered unable."

"Sounds pretty dangerous." Sunset said.

"It is dangerous, look at those two hammer each other." Akane said as the mechs continued to battle, incorporating speed, power and tactical weapons.

"Those mechs must be racing around the track at speeds of 300 mph." Tails said.

"350." Cache said.

"Wow, that's pretty fast." Pinkie said. "Almost as fast as Sonic, maybe."

"Hey, there's no way a big robot like that could ever keep up with me." Sonic retorted.

"Eggman never built something like this to test the theory, so there's that." Tails said.

"We have to go! We have to go now!" Indigo said.

"All right. I think the arena's pretty close." Driver said.

"Indigo seems really fired up about this." David said.

"It's a sport. Of course she is." Jexi said as they headed off to the arena as they paid for seats and took to the stands to see the teams battle one another.

"Oh! And another clean hit. Looks like Demon's Blight isn't going easy." the announcer said.

"Demon's Blight? That sounds...familiar somehow. But why?" Driver wondered.

"Ugh… So much for a relaxing getaway." David said. "I had a feeling we'd run into the Demon Universe's Loyalist Group sooner or later."

"It's just a race, David. Besides, they don't even know we're here yet." Dan said.

The Demon's Blight mechs were attacking the other teams relentlessly. The one in front with the flame pyres and skull head smashed the mech on the left before delivering a kick to it, taking out its legs.

"Oh, and down goes the opposing team's Midfielder! I will say this, Astaroth is not showing any mercy!" the announcer said.

"Astaroth?" Hope asked.

"I've heard of him." Ty said. "From what I heard about him from the Demon universe, he's supposedly a duke that's next in line to become a Demon Lord if one of the seven goes belly up."

"That would never happen to you, right? Wait where is…." Hope said.

"If you're looking for Lucifer...he left around the time the Elements stuff ended." Erica said.

"Huh. I guess he wanted to return to his duties as the Demon Lord of Pride." Hope said.

"He wanted me to tell you...It's been fun...but I'm done with you all." Erica said.

"That sounds just like em." Gemini said as Astaroth and one of his teammates ganged up on the opposing Defender and disabled it by amputating its left arm and right leg, sending it tumbling.

"Astaroth and Demon's Blight Midfielder Zagan have just outed the Defender. All that remains is the Forward, but it looks like Defender for Demons' Blight is right on his tail!" the announcer said as the mech charged in and smashed into the Forward tearing half of it apart! "And Bathin has secured victory! The winners are...Team Demon's Blight!"

"They didn't care about finishing all three laps… they just wanted a victory by wrecking the other team." Hope said shocked at the destruction.

"Uh, Hope. They just said it's allowed. But damn… That was brutal." David said.

Astaroth's mech soon opened as walking out of it was a pale skinned looking man with soulless eyes as he looked about with a sense of pride as the audience applauded.

"Thank you. I am quite honored to have competed in this warm up match. If you wish for more destruction, you humans are welcome to watch us in the IG-3 starting next week." Astaroth said.

"Astaroth, what do you have to say to the other teams representing otherworldly groups?" a reporting drone said.

"I say...you are welcome to compete...but it's a shame to see your future of victory cut short." Astaroth said.

"Wait, there are other loyalist groups competing?" Hope asked.

"There are, look at this line up." Indigo said showing different styled mechs in teams of three. "Steam Machine, Eastern Warriors, Undead Party. There are at least six loyalist groups competing."

"This is just what we need. If we enter the races, we'll be able to deal with them all in one swoop." David said.

"Are you out of your mind? If we don't have the right ordinacne and proper teams in this thing, we'll get destroyed. And from what we saw Demon's Blight do, they aren't messing around. We'll be scrap in seconds." Connor said.

"Hmm. True. But there's still a week. I'm certain I can get you up to speed." Cache said.

"You? What can you do?" Volta asked.

"Let me take you to my place." Cache said leading them out.

They soon arrived in a large mansion like area with an equally large garage. She flicked on some lights as they turned on showing lots of machine parts and old IGPX mechs.

"Whoa…" Kazuichi said.

"Impressive." Gundham said.

"My sweet honey used to be a mechanic for the IGPX." Driver said.

"Nowadays, I spend time developing mobile weapons and mechs for companies." Cache said.

"This is perfect. We can build and renovate our own mechs here and get them properly equipped for the IG-3. With proper selection and the right crew, we can win the IG-3 and probably set us up with the things we need here." Kazuichi said.

"Count me out." Abby said. "While I do have a Racing App, I will not compete. I need to find someone for my surgery plan."

"Plus, you'd pretty much smoke everyone before they even get focused on the races." David said.

"Which is why we need someone like her." Skull said.

"Hmm. Abby...what if I said I knew someone who could make your dream a reality?" Driver asked.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"There's this underground doctor I know here who experiments with cybernetics and robotic parts and attaching them to living tissue." Driver said.

"So what you're saying is…?" Ty asked.

"I know someone who could possibly perform Abby's surgery." Driver said.

"I see. If my projections are right...if I receive...I could become more of an asset to you in the IG-3." Abby said.

"Are you sure you'll even make it out?" Zexi asked.

"Of course. There is a 54% chance of surviving it." Abby said.

"In my experience, a probability over 50% for something like that is more than enough." David said.

"Then let's get our teams worked out and build ourselves some winning mechs." Hope said.

"Quit killing the seriousness!" Tulip and Leonis said hitting him.

"Ow!" Hope said.

"Why's everybody holding on to the tension? He was just trying to lighten the mood." David said.

"David's right. Being too serious about the situation is no good either." Mayumi said.

"True. It was nice. Thank you for trying. But...this is a serious matter." Abby said.

"Okay. I'll call up my guy and get him here. Oh...if we're gonna do the surgery, we'll need Abby's real body for it." Driver said.

"Oh boy…" Hope said as Abby looked nervous.

"Wait… You don't know where Abby's real body is, do you?" Takeshi asked.

"To be honest...it has been some time. And my body is very vulnerable to disease and lacks an immune system." Abby said.

"That's why you've been developing this plan of yours. The problem just doesn't lie with finding the right specialist. You have to find your body and somehow get it over to the guy without risking it getting seriously infected." Hope said.

"Well, that won't be a problem. I just need to input Abby's name into the citizen files and we can find her body's location." Gale said.

"That simple huh?" Ban asked.

"The future has advances you cannot comprehend." Gale said. "Got it. She's resting in the Future City General Hospital."

"Hmm. Now how do we get it in time though?" Hope asked.

"Just leave that to us." Natsu said pointing to himself, Pit, Dan, Luffy, Izuku, Asta and Ranma.

"We're counting on you guys." Hope said. "Hmm. I wonder what they're gonna do?"

"Hard to think. I know it's gonna be delicate and well thought of." Volta said.

The next day…

A window was soon broken as the seven came out with the hospital bed and medical gear.

"You guys sure this is saving...and not just stealing and kidnapping?" Izuku asked.

"If its saves Abby, its good." Ranma said.

"Yeah...but we literally just took her from her hospital room...and several pieces of medical equipment." Pit said.

Then several sirens then went off.

"And here comes the police." Izuku said.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Natsu said.

"You're the one who came up with it!" Dan said.

Back at the garage…

The heist from the hospital hit the news instantly, as the chase was seen on camera.

"Delicate and well thought of? Yeah, that's not the methods i'd use for those guys." Hope said as abby's robotic chassis had been completely disabled.

"System malfunction. Unable to connect to host. System shutting down." her body said.

"There, I've stripped it down and removed the vital parts." the doctor said.

"So lemme get this straight. You're gonna fuse Abby's real body with the robots?" Ty asked.

"In a way. It's actually more complicated than that. I'll be fusing her robotic bodies circuity with her living organic body." the doctor said.

"That sounds sweet." Lector said.

"Mmm, sweets." Frosch said.

"It is indeed sweet. The process will not only allow Miss Abby to have a strong immune system, if these plans are correct, it should allow her to keep her functionality to the App Combat stuff." he said.

"So if this works, the Apps would literally be powering up her physical body. I gotta say, that's genius." Kazuichi said.

"I did not say that. But...she will be able to access them like she would in the robot. Now I just need the body so I can…" he said before the seven crashed into the garage.

"Uh...hi." the seven of them said.

"Give me her you…" the doctor said as he checked her. "You seven are lucky she still has a pulse."

"Will it still work?" Rarity asked.

"I'm cutting it close but yes. Now...all of you leave at once." the doctor said.

They left the room as the doctor went right to work.

"Really hope that goes well. Abby's always wanted this from the day we met, right Zexi?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. She's the first of us to get her dream come true." Zexi said. "And I can't be more happy."

"Come to think of it, all your teammates have goals, don't they?" Connor asked.

"They aren't goals. They're dreams. That's the thing that binds us together...wanting to accomplish them." Zexi said.

"That's pretty deep." Ty said.

"That's just part of their charm." David said.

"For now, we can work out entry for our teams." Jexi said.

"Hmm… Which combinations of three would work in something like this?" David asked.

"I'll do it!" Gemini said. "Heck, piloting a IG Mech is like riding in my STAR."

"In that case, me and Sakura will go to accompany you." Ichiro said.

"Aw, I don't get to help? I'm a member of the Combat Revue too." Erica said.

"It has to be a three person team." Sakura said.

"You just wanna make sure Ichiro is by your side, not Erica's." Gemini said.

"Hey, Ichiro made the arrangement, not Sakura." Zephyr said.

"Anyways, who's next?" David asked.

"That'd be me." Jexi said raising his hand.

"You sure about this, Jexi?" David asked.

"Yes. I know you plan on entering, David. The look is plain on your face. If that's the case...I want a chance to see you crashing." Jexi said smiling.

"Well, I won't deny that I wanted to be a part of this." David said.

"Well you can count me out of this one. I can race a motorcycle, but a battle mech? Nope." Hope said.

"Suit yourself. I guess I'll go as well." Kabuki said. "Don't expect me to hold back, master."

"That makes two of us, Kabuki." Leonora said.

"So that's Jexi, David, Kabuki, and Leonora. There's still one left." Shuichi said.

"I shall compete." Heart said. "All in the name of justice!"

"Alrighty then! I'll be your teammate then, Heart!" Eijiro said. "But uh… who's gonna be our third?"

"That would be me." Sting said.

"You sure, Sting?" Ty asked. "This ain't like fighting face to face in the grand magic games, you'll be crashing into giant robots at 350 mph."

"It'll be fine." Sting said.

"In that case...Heart, Eijiro and Sting will be called Team Justice Men." Connor said.

"Sakura, Gemini and myself will be called Team Imperial Steam." Ichiro said.

"I already know who my teammates will be." Kabuki said, motioning to Harumi and Maki. "Team Silent Blades."

"Who're your teammates, Nora?" Ty asked.

"I figured that Teresa hasn't gotten much action lately, so I figured that she and Rinea would work just as well." Leonora said.

"Sounds like a team to me. Team Valkyrie Maidens, that is." Connor said.

"That just leaves two more members each for Jexi and David to recruit." Leanne said.

"And we already know who one of mine is going to be." David said.

"Uh… I'm stumped." Asta said.

"He's talking about me." Sectonia said.

"Oh, right." Asta said.

"And you can count on me to keep those loyalists off your back." Mayumi said.

"Sectonia and Mayumi. Couldn't ask for better teammates." Connor said. "And you, Jexi? Already decided on your two?"

"What, no team name for us?" David asked.

"Whoops. Sorry man." Connor said.

"Team Shining Ice." Jexi said. "That is your name."

"Sounds good. Now… Who will you take along?" David asked.

"I've already made my choices." Jexi said. "Jack."

"Yeah, I hear ya." Jack said walking to his side as he went to his civilian form. "Now who's our third?"

"She's being worked on right now." Jexi said looking to the garage.

"You're taking a risk?" Hope said.

"Yeah. Its just how I do things. How Team Rising Risks do them." Jexi said.

"You'll pretty much be at a handicap until she's finished up. But this is you we're talking about here." David said.

"Handicap or not...I'm gonna beat you." Jexi said smiling.

"Our six have been planned. We have a week till the IG-3." Heart said. "So let's get to work."


	2. Start of the IG-3

It wasn't long as the news hit the IGPX tournament.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my Honor and Privilege, to welcome you to the IG-3!" the IGPX resident announcer said as the crowd cheered. "Our teams are ready and raring to go in the first rounds of the tournament. We have registered 12 different teams into this years IG-3 and they are all more than willing to claim the title of champion. Of course, the obvious favorites heading into the start of the tournament are none other than the brutal threesome, Team Demon's Blight lead by Astaroth, representing the Demon Universe! Course they aren't the only ones. Other favorites include Team Eastern Warriors, Team Steam Machine and even Team Undead Party!"

At the mention of these names, the crowd cheered for each one.

"Now...let us announce the 12 teams competing. The First six are registered as Universe representatives by an anonymous and generous benefactor. Team Demon's Blight: Members are Astaroth, Zagan and Bathin!" he said.

"Then we have Team Steam Machine consisting of Blood, Sweat and Tears. Three steam mechanics and racers from Japan, Paris and New York!" the announcer said as the audience cheered.

"Next is Team Undead Party. Competitors are Bones, Alec and Graci!" the announcer said next.

"Then there's Team Eastern Warriors consisting of Shinji, Pom and Zetsuna." the announcer said. "Now for the other two we haven't mentioned...what?" he said as a black smoke filled the stadium.

"Pathetic beings of the Future Universe...your futures will soon be clouded in darkness." a voice said as standing above the smoke was a man dressed in black with piercings on his face as smoke came off his body.

"And there's one of them now. From Team Darkness Emperors of the Darkness Universe...here's...Ashe!" he said.

"Hold on a second, it's just you? Where are your teammates, your Midfielder, your defender?" a reporter asked. "You're so confident that you can win on your own?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I have a team. But my teammates, they prefer not to socialize in these kinds of gatherings." Ashe said. "Especially with you freeloading beings of the light."

"Oooh, already Ashe is getting personal with other universes not like his! But he is correct, his team is here with him, just not here. Ashe is the Forward, and he's got other teammates with him but due to an agreement, we will not screen their names." the announcer said.

"Ooh… Mystery racers. This'll be interesting." an onlooker said.

"Okay...final sponsored team...Ooh. This one is interesting. A group of criminals from the Hero Universe getting a second chance. Please welcome...Team...Reborn Society!" the announcer said.

Three figures were walking into the stands as the heroes looked.

"You've gotta be kidding." Zexi said as walking in was Cheetah, Poison Ivy and Captain Cold.

"What? Those guys shouldn't be here." Hope said. "I demand they get kicked out."

"Sorry but no." the announcer said.

"So all together, the loyalists we're dealing with are from Demon, Steam, Undead, Shinto, Darkness and Hero universes in that order." Vera said.

"Now...for our six other teams, entered only a week ago." the announcer said. "Team Justice Men featuring Heart aka Leon Flux, Red Riot aka Eijiro Kirishima and Sting Eucliffe!"

"Then...we have team Imperial Steam with Ichiro Ogami, Sakura Shinguji and Gemini Sunrise!" the announcer said.

"Next, Team Silent Blades with Kabuki, Harumi Ishihara and Maki Harukawa!" the announcer said.

"Then we have Team Valkyrie Maidens with Leonora LeBlanc, Teresa Linares and Rinea!" the announcer said.

"Then its team Shining Ice with David Ishihara, Sectonia and Mayumi Kirishima." the announcer said.

"Finally we have team Rising Risks consisting of Jexi, Jack Ginova and Abby Masterson. However, Abby is not with them at the moment. From what we've been told, she's undergoing recovery from a recent surgery." the announcer said.

"That means we won't see Abby for the first few races." Makoto said.

"And I can feel that tension between the teams already." Ty said. "You could cut this with a knife."

"We've got a huge stack against us boss." Jack said.

"I know. Just stay calm. We'll beat these guys." Jexi said.

"Plus… There's not much tension between David and Cheetah, but I can definitely feel it between him and Demon's Blight. It's very personal for them." Sectonia said.

"Of course it is. He's a demon hunter, after all." Mayumi said.

"Were definitely in for some tough competition, but we can handle it no sweat." Sting said. "Besides, I hear you can put pets in your machines. I know Lector will be riding shotgun with me."

"Only difference is, im no ordinary house cat." Lector said.

"Neither is she." Eijiro said seeing Cheetah sharpening her claws on a nearby pole and cutting deep into it.

"We will conquer...because we are heroes of justice!" Heart said posing.

"Is he always like this?" Eijiro asked.

"Yes." Harumi said.

"So...you must be Kabuki." a voice said as approaching her was a man dressed in robes as he smoked from a pipe. "Names Shinji...I happen to lead the Eastern Warriors."

"And I should care why?" Kabuki asked.

"To put it simply...we'll be coming to cut you down." Shinji said drawing a sword as he held it against Kabuki's neck before she could draw her knives. "If this were real...you'd be dead." he said chuckling before sheathing his sword.

"I'd suggest you'd save your boasting and your energy for the races. You're going to need them." Kabuki said.

"Hey, don't talk to big bro Shinji like that!" said a little girl with a raccoon tail and ears.

"Easy, Pom. We'll have our chance." Shinji said.

"Yeah. He'll kick your butt when he's not busy being a complete loser and not being lazy." Pom said.

"That's not a compliment!" Shinji said doing a facefault.

"Hey, i know what you are." Twilight said. "Are you a Tanuki?"

"She's definitely got the looks. But aren't tanuki's supposed to be Shapeshifters?" Ty asked before a large imposing figure approaching from behind. Staring them down was a large man in robes with his head covered by the hood. "Man...this guy's energy is something else. This must be Zetsuba." he thought.

"Easy there Zetsuba. We don't need a bloodbath before the tournament." Shinji said before Zetsuba shook his head yes as he sat down.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Maki asked.

"Forgive Zetsuna. He's an executioner for the royal capital back home. Oh and he's mute so he can't speak." Shinji said. "But if he gets mad enough...he'd likely kill everyone in this entire stadium."

"So there's a Tanuki, an executioner for royals, and you're supposed to be, what exactly?" Ty asked.

"Right. My name is Shinji Sakamoto. I'm actually a monk for the local temple." he said.

"Nice to meet you. So are you three here because of Talent Corp?" Connor said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Shinji asked.

"The guys who financed our team." Pom said.

"Oh those guys. Yeah they're sponsoring us." Shinji said.

"And we're assuming you're not the only ones. Kind of strange when you think about it, don't you think?"

"If you mean not the only ones sponsored, yeah. They're sponsoring all of those universe representatives." Pom said.

"If that's the case, we wanna wish you the best of luck in the tournament." Hope said as a bone hit him. "Ow! What the hell?"

"Hahaha! Aw, little baby thinks this is a kiddie game? Wake up, suck up. This is a battle to the death!" said a living skeleton.

"And that would be Bones, Forward for Team Undead Party." said a pale young man with an umbrella. "I am Alec, his teammate."

"Are you a...Vampire?" Applejack asked.

"And… I'm pretty sure intentionally killing competitors is illegal here." David said as he shivered.

"Aw...such a stern young man." said a woman with bat wings and horns.

"A Succubus too?" Sunset asked.

"I don't think she is… she doesn't have bat wings on her head like Morrigan." Mona said.

"Not all succubi look the same….pretty kitty." she said stroking a hand under his chin.

"Okay, she's a succubus." Mona said.

"And don't mind Bones's attitude, blue one. He knows all too well that this isn't a killing sport. He just likes to be intimidating." Alec said. "And i hide the fact that he easily falls apart." he whispered.

"I heard that!" Bones said.

'How can you hear? You don't have ears!" Alec shouted.

"These teams have quirks of their own, I see." David said.

"Yeah. And Blood, Sweat and Tears aren't even talking. They're busy suiting up their racing machines." Sakura said pointing to the three mechanics doing so.

"And the Demons or the guy from the Darkness universe aren't talking. They're busy keeping to themselves." Leonora said.

"It's going to be fine." David said checking the schedule. "Guess the competition doesn't officially start until tomorrow."

"By the way, how will it work with 12 teams?" Himiko asked.

"There will be 4 teams in each race, and overall placement of the teams will be determined by combined point totals. At the end of the season, the top 8 teams will move on to the playoff, where the top 2 in each race will move on to the final." Driver said.

"I see. That does sound rather interesting." Izuku said.

"That's not all. Midway into the season, there's something called the IG Festival." Lemon said.

"IG Festival?" Sunset said.

"It's a series of special races, including an All-Star race where all the teams become mixed around and compete in a playoff, and a Battle Royale where all 12 teams compete in the position-oriented races." Indigo said.

"Sounds like fun." Eijiro said.

"So this is sort of like the opening ceremonies. Either way, nice to know what we're getting." Connor said.

"Let's take this opportunity to get to know the other teams. A little socializing doesn't really hurt, except with Steam, Darkness and Demon of course." Ty said.

"I recommend against that." Driver said. "This is an intense competition. And considering they're being backed by Talent Corp, I doubt you'll get much talk time."

"I don't know… I think there's something about the whole Reformed Society getting a second chance that doesn't add up. Sure, these guys got screwed over by Grodd, but… They don't seem like the type to work with someone like Diablo, not after that." Leia said.

"Unless they were being offered something." Lacy said.

"Grodd offered something for their allegiance, too. Look where that ended up." Vera said. "I would know. I was one of his victims."

"Something isn't right there." Jexi said.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on them." Leonis said.

"Either way, judging from the tensions between their teams and ours, rivalries have already began to form." David said.

"Well, we'd better bring our A game, because they will too." Gemini said. "I'm gonna treat this IG-3 like i would any game in my favorite sport. Baseball!" Gemini grinned talking out her lucky ball and threw a killer fast ball, accidentally knocking Bones's head off and bonking on the head of Captain Cold before it hit Sweat's mech. He saw the ding and grabbed the ball and crushed it.

"Who tossed this piece of junk?!" he shouted, causing everyone to back away from Gemini.

"She did! The bitch in the cowboy getup!" Bones said.

"You dinged my mech, cowgirl!" Sweat said before his teammates grabbed him.

"Easy, Sweat. She's not worth it. She's not worth it." Tears said as the two dragged Sweat back.

"This isn't over, you little twerp!" he shouted.

"Ooooh, boy…" Gemini said as Blood walked over to them. Up close he had white snow skin and tubes on his armor pumping blood throughout his body.

"I'm really sorry about Sweat, we're just really passionate about our builds. But we will crush you as payback for that act." Blood said.

"Well i ain't gonna forgive him for what he did. That was my favorite ball." Gemini said.

"Please. You can buy them from a toy store for a dollar." Blood said.

"Hey man, maybe you should back off before your tubes pop from your blood pressure." Ryuji said.

"Or I cut you." Gemini said.

"Do and your group gets disqualified." Blood said smirking.

"We won't risk physical contact. We'll save it for the track. Let me tell you this, we won't go easy." Ichiro said intervening.

"Ogami…" Gemini said.

"Neither will we." Blood said leaving them.

"Well this is certainly a eventful opening ceremony." Sakura said.

"Maybe from now… no more baseballs." Hope said.

"Just be lucky she didn't break anything." Ciel said.

"She did damage a mech, though." Sugarcoat said.

"Alright, alright i get it. No baseballs out on the competitive field." Gemini said. " Sides, i got more. I ain't throwing them here though."

"Good cause you just made an enemy who's gonna be gunning for you." Leonora said. "So far my group hasn't made any enemies."

"Yeah, cause you guys are weak as hell." Bones said.

"Don't be so sure. We've made it out of some tough scrapes." Leonora said.

"Wait… That armor… You're...a Valkyrie!" Bones said.

"Human-turned-Valkyrie, to be precise." Leonora said.

"Who hadn't heard the tales...of the endless war the gods wage against the creatures of darkness. The Valkyries are the gods' chosen female warriors, and the Einherjar, their champions." Alec said.

"Perhaps this will be interesting, after all." Bones said. "We can gain support by taking down the most hated beings in our universe."

"Bones, calm down. At least save it for when the competition is over." Alec said.

"Alec seems like a decent guy, at least." Kokoro said.

"I may be a vampire, but even I have standards. I'm not some inhumane beast people claim me to be." Alec said.

"But we will have to crush you ladies. Sorry in advance." Graci said.

"Your concern is warranted." Leonora said.

"So...when do we know our brackets?" Eijiro asked.

"Tomorrow. That's when they come out and announce who we fight with." Pom said.

"And the way leagues work, all of the teams will face each other at least once." David said.

"Yeah...it's gonna be nerve wracking yet exciting. I can't wait for tomorrow." Sting said.

"Neither can I. I may not show it, but I can barely contain my excitement." David said.

"Hey, that kid. Isn't he the so called demon hunter?" Zagan asked.

"Yes. He is...I look forward to destroying him." Astaroth said seriously.


	3. IG-3 First Match, Part One

The next day…

Fireworks were going off as the competitors were gathered in the stadium ready to compete in the race of their lives.

"Ladies and gentlemen. It is with great honor that we begin the IG-3 tournament!" the announcer said. "Now...as for our competitors, we've split them into three separate brackets. In bracket 1: Valkyrie Maidens, Undead Party, Justice Men and Demon's Blight! Bracket 2: Eastern Warriors, Silent Blades, Reformed Society and Shining Ice! Bracket 3: Imperial Steam, Steam Machine, Rising Risks and Dark Emperors." he said.

"Wow… Getting the rivalries underway right off the bat." Mayumi said.

"No surprise. Quite the kicker for a first race." Harumi said. "By the way, David? Didn't you know Reformed Society from the Brainiac incident?" Harumi asked.

"That's right. I'm kind of surprised that they of all people would be participating in this." David said.

"Oh those guys. From what I heard, Diablo had paid their bail in order for them to compete. The hard part was finding Cheetah." Shinji said.

"Why would Diablo pay for Cold and Ivy to get out of prison?" Gemini

"I don't know… Something about that just seems fishy… I mean, after Grodd and everything, they wouldn't be too trusting of collaborators." David said.

"Oh I only agreed for one reason only. To end you." Cheetah said pointing to David.

"Hey, but out." Eijiro said. "Save it for the competition."

"Whatever grievance it might be about, taking it out on me here won't change anything." David said.

"Well I won't know until I try." Cheetah said.

"Still as classy as ever, I see. Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to this." David said.

A figure then approached them. They looked up to see an intimidating man in black with a horrifying face as he looked down at the two. "Get...lo…."

"Wah!" Chopper said.

"Who the heck are you?" Pinkie asked.

"Ah...there you are, Marx. Been looking for you." Ashe said walking to the man. "Can't compete without you." he said laughing as the man went over to Darkness Emperors.

"Thanks, i guess? I think that guy was about to murder us." Nami said.

"Looks can deceive you know." Ashe said walking away.

"So that guys name was Marx, huh? Wonder what his deal is?" Eijiro asked. "Either way...I gotta get going."

"Yes. Our first bout begins immediately." Heart said heading out.

"It's our race, too. We should get going." Rinea said.

"Alright. Good luck out there." David said as Leonora and her team heading for their mechs.

"It's time we began." Astaroth said entering his mech with his followers.

"Hehehe! You're gonna get rocked, little girl!" Bones said entering his mech.

"Okay. Match ups are Justice Men vs Demon's Blight and Valkyrie Maidens vs Undead Party!" the announcer said.

"Things are heating up already." Hope said.

"The first lap in the race is the strategy lap. That's where racers survey the course and come up with effective battle strategies. The second lap is where the action really begins." Mayumi said.

All the mechs took their starting positions.

"You guys ready to do this?" Sting said in his suit and piloted a white mech with dragon motifs resembling Weisslogia. Lector was in a suit built especially for him.

"I sure am, buddy! But… ow. Man, this suit is tight. Maybe I should have done the fitting." Sting said.

"I told you, didnt i?" Cache said. "They don't make Pet suits like yours, so i had to improvise."

"Now ya tell me." Sting said.

"Racers, please enter your courses." the announcer said.

The teams took their starting positions.

"Let's do this, Heart! With me as the Defender, nothing's gonna keep us from the most points!" Eijiro said in his red mech.

"Indeed! And Justice is on our side, so my Forward position shall lead us to victory!" Heart declared.

"Does he have a volume below scream?" Leonora asked.

"Pay him no mind, we have our own endeavors here." Rinea said.

"She's right. We cannot afford any slip-ups. We'll back you up however we can." Teresa said.

"Thanks, you two." Leonora said. "Alright. Let's do this!"

"The survey round has begun! Surveying for Valkyrie Maidens is Rinea and for Undead Party, the survey is Alec!" the announcer said.

"It's the first race, so nothing too crazy as of now. Just stay focused and we'll win this." Rinea said.

"I doubt that. You have no clue what we are capable of." Alec said.

"Don't let him unnerve you, Rinea. He's just trying to get under your skin." Leonora said.

"Right. Apologies if I seemed tense for a moment." Rinea said.

"Like you said, stay focused and don't let them get into your head." Teresa said.

"They'll most likely try something as soon as the battle lap starts. Best stay sharp." Rinea said.

"There are no guys here, so Graci won't try anything. We know that for a fact." Leonora said.

"My survey is almost complete. Returning soon." Rinea said.

"The first lap is almost complete! All racers, prepare to engage!" the announcer said. "Looks like the ones taking battle will be Bones and Graci vs Teresa and Leonora!"

"Hahahaha! You're going down, princess." Bones mocked.

"You will find I'm not so easily deterred." Leonora said.

:Don't worry about us, Rinea. Go!" Teresa said.

"The racers have reached the second lap, and the battle begins!" the announcer said.

The fighting immediately started as Bones took the first move, laying into Leonora like crazy.

"Hehehahahah! You're mine, little lady! I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" Bones said rushing Leonora down.

"Such ruthlessness." Leonora said as she blocked a strike and made a counter.

"Hahahah! I'm as ruthless as skeletons get, girly! I'm gonna rip ya a new one." Bones said.

"Try it if you can, if you can even catch me." Leonora said as she sped up ahead.

"Alec, Graci! Cut her off! We take her out, her servants will collapse." Bones said.

"Of course!" Alec and Graci said as they sped past him and sandwiched Leonora's mech.

"They're not… Urgh… Never mind. Teresa, Rinea. You two concentrate on the race while they're focused on me!" Leonora said.

"You sure about this?" Rinea asked.

"Of course. As long as she's still alive, we've got nothing to worry about, and I'm sure the officials won't let them go too far." Teresa said as the two of them went on ahead.

"Oh...they won't get far." Alec said launching two bat shaped objects as they chased the two of them.

"Did you really think a few drones will matter?" Rinea asked as the two took them out with ease.

"Damn it." Alec said. "I need to handle them."

"Very well. Go." Bones said as Alec gave chase.

"So much for that plan." Leonora said.

"Damn right. I was hoping to win this by taking you out. Looks like that plans in the crapper now." Bones said.

"No worries. We can make up for it by ripping you apart before your girls." Graci said.

"If you're so sure, why don't you come at me?" Leonora asked.

"Fine. Sorry Bones, but the bitch is going down." Graci said as her mech grew long claws as she charged.

"Here to hoping they'll pick up the slack." Leonora said. "En garde!"

Her mech then drew a long rapier like machine from its body and held it out.

"En garde indeed." Graci said as her mech's claws clashed with the rapier.

"Things are getting intense here, folks! I'm sure no one expected the first race to be an all-out war already." the announcer said. "And while Bones and Graci waste time whittling the leader, Leonora's teammates are in the lead with Alec only in pursuit."

"Seems like we won't shake him off easily." Teresa said.

"He's relentless for a vampire. But we've already reached the final lap. One of us just needs to reach the finish line before him." Rinea said.

"I will hold him back. Focus on the win." Teresa said as her mech produced a staff.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you." Rinea said as she went on ahead.

"Very well. We shall do battle." Alec said drawing a sword from his mech.

Alec and Teresa clashed with one another as they raced.

"Your swordsmanship is impressive. Almost as much as Oscar's" Teresa said.

"I am nobility. I have to be able to defend myself through any means. I cannot rely on my body's natural defenses." Alec said.

"It shows." Teresa said.

"I might not make it to first place, but I can at least claim second by slaying you." Alec said.

"You can try." Teresa said as she held her staff in a defensive stance.

"Uh sir, shouldn't we be going back in the race?" Graci asked.

"No way. This bitch needs to...ahh!" Bone said as Leonora diced his mech as it spun out of bounds and crashed.

"And Bones has crashed out! He is out of the race!" the announcer said.

"One down." Leonora said.

"Don't worry! I'll avenge you!" Graci said as she went back to the clash.

"And while we have two fights, we already have our first finish. Rinea of Team Valkyrie Maidens has crossed the finish!" the announcer said.

"Yes! They got 15 points!" Hope said.

"And with Bones out, no matter what they do, Team Valkyrie Maidens have already won." Berkut said. "Nice work, Rinea."

"Grr. Damn that bone head. I knew it was a mistake to agree to this." Graci said.

"Same here." Alec said. "We'll just have to get better at the next race."

"Now, since we're almost wrapped up here, let's check in on Demon's Blight and Justice Men and….oh my!" the announcer said showing all three of Justice Men's mechs have crashed out. "All three of them have crashed out, leaving Demon's Blight the victor in that battle!"

"Oh man… That was brutal." Ross said.

"Yes. Seems Demon's Blight is not a team to be taken lightly. Considering they have taken the top three positions." Iida said.

"Their style… As soon as the battle lap starts, they hammer on their opponents without any mercy. There has to be a way to get past that." Alvin said.

"Even if there is, it's pointless if they just pick them off one at a time." Zephyr said.

"Either way...this battle racing competition is going to be dangerous." Futaba said.

"We live for danger, so it's nothing new. But still…" Aoyama said. "This competition is just getting started."


	4. First Match, Part Two

"Welcome back. Now without further ado, we start the next set of races for round 1." the announcer said. "This time, we have Team Shining Ice facing Team Eastern Warriors and Team Silent Blades vs Team Reformed Society. All racers in that bracket, please enter your mechs."

As the preparations began, Lector saw Marx staring at him, Frosch, and the other Exceeds along with USApyon.

"Hey, you see that big guy, Marx? He keeps looking at us." Lector said.

"I know. Its creepy and scary at the same time." USApyon said.

"Should we…. I dunno… talk to him?" Happy asked.

"Absolutely not. You see that face of his? " Chopper said as he still made the same face.

"Yeah...best not do that." Happy said.

A stray white cat then walked into the stands and got close to him.

"No! Run little kitty!" Happy said.

Marx looked down at it at he reached an arm and started petting it. "So fluffy...so cute." he said.

"I… did not expect that." Lector said. "What about you Frosch? Frosch?" lector asked seeing Frosch approaching Marx. "What the?!"

"Hello, scary man. You didn't do anything to the kitty, do you like animals?" Frosh asked as the others starred with bated breath.

Marx then gave the same scary face as Frosch looked terrified as Marx reached out a hand and started petting it. "So cute...so fluffy." he said.

"Okay…let's keep a distance." Sonic said.

In the track, the racers were entering the starting grid.

"Seems fate is not with us. I was hoping to get at the Oni today." Shinji said. "But you guys will have to make good warm ups."

"Speak for yourself. My sister's over at the other side." David said.

"So, she's almost as weak as Shinji here." Pom said.

"Okay, very hurtful." Shinji said.

"Depends on what you mean by almost." Mayumi said. "She's actually a skilled fighter, as she proved on more than one occasion."

"Yeah. The only reason she's over there is because of the assassin theme." David said.

"And the fact you gotta fight us." Shinji said as Zetsuna shook his head in agreement.

"Mayumi and I are Japanese, so...no hard feelings." David said.

"We're Japanese too. Eh whatever. Let's do this." Shinji said.

The race soon began as out doing the survey was Mayumi and Pom.

"Conditions are not too sleek as of yet. However, there's a rise where our track is and therefore, a huge drop." Mayumi said.

"Imagine the moves that can be made with conditions like that." David said.

"We should be alright if we stay focused and not get careless." Sectonia said.

"That goes double for you, Dave. Nothing too flashy." Mayumi said.

"I know, I know." David said.

"All is good, Shinji!" Pom said. "Same with you, Zetsuna."

"Excellent, Pom." Shinji said. "There won't be much issue." he said as the survey was almost finished.

"And the battle lap is underway!" the announcer said.

"Pom, go for Sectonia, Zetsuna, get ice kid and the other girl. Finish is mine." Shinji said rushing ahead.

"Is this guy serious? Is he really trying to take the win for himself?" David said.

"I'm gonna prevent Shinji from getting the win. David, he's all yours." Mayumi said.

"If you're sure." David said.

Mayumi rocketed past Zetsuna as he then focused on David. His mech pounded its hands together before it began to punch at David's mech.

"Bring it on, big guy." David said as he starts blocking his strikes.

"Keep pounding him! He's a loser like this girl and Shinji." Pom said.

"Stop calling me that!" Shinji said.

"Why don't ya make me?" Pom said.

"You shouldn't really argue with your teammates." Sectonia said as she came out of nowhere and closed in to attack Pom.

"Perfect. Now it's time!" Pom said as she and Sectonia grabbed each other's mech arms. "All right! Pom Poko...Transform!" she said as smoke surrounded her mech before it turned into a copy of Sectonia's.

"Wh-what is…?" Sectonia asked. 

"You don't know? Bake-danuki or Tanuki as you call us are masters of the transformation arts! I happen to be one of the best. I'm so good I can transform things other than myself." Pom said.

"Just calm down, Sectonia. It's not really you." Sectonia thought to herself. "But still, you'll have to face yourself sooner or later. But why me?"

"Simple. Your little boyfriend...I can tell he is a match for Zetsuna, so he'll eventually catch up to us. And since I look and sound like you and my mech matches yours...wonder which one he'll assume be the fake?" Pom said.

"Probably the one who doesn't know a thing about me. Like...what we started calling each other." Sectonia mused.

"You're on that level already?!" Pom said.

"Psych!" Sectonia said slugging Pom's mech, making her spin. "You might be good at transformation, but you're as gullible as any regular girl."

"Oooh! A fake-out by Sectonia sends Pom spinning!" the announcer said. "And with David, oh look at this! He's worn down the arms of Zetsuna's mech! Now Zetsuna has no way to fight back now!"

"Just to be sure." David said as he lands an uppercut and sends Zetsuna skidding to a halt. "Two down. Now, let's catch up to Shinji."

Shinji drew closer to the finish line before seeing the three catching up to him. "Damn. Those guys don't know when to quit. Looks like Pom and Zetsuna couldn't stop them. Should I use it on all three? No. I can only use it once and if one of them blocks, my mech will be too slow to speed ahead. Though...what if…"

"Whoa! What is Shinji doing? He's placed a hand on his sword and is aiming at….the wall?" the announcer said.

"What the heck is Shinji up to? and, that stance…" Hope said.

"Wait...Shinji Sakamoto….a monk in a temple, a temple near the capital...wait...could he be?" Driver wondered.

"Sorry kids. May not win...but we can call it a tie." Shinji said. "Here we go! One hit...KO Slash!" Shinji said hitting the wall as it sent him in the opposite wall as he was banging back and forth at high speeds. "Swordsman...Pinball!"

"Watch out, his movements are erratic!" Mayumi said.

"Uh… Hope he remembered to put a quarter in." David said.

Shinji continued to bounce back and forth until he crossed the finish.

"And with a strange sword style, Shinji has crossed the finish in first!" the announcer said. "Oh, but look at this! All three members of Team Shining Ice have crossed successfully! It's a Tie, ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd gasped as Shinji's mech soon stopped after crossing and opened.

"Whoo! Did it! Hooray!" Shinji said while dizzy as he fell out and fell asleep.

"He tied? Impossible!" Hope said.

"Considering who he is, its very possible." Driver said. "Not sure why I didn't know this earlier...but now I'm certain. He's the Demonic Samurai Monk."

"Who?" Lacy asked.

"A swordsman who uses unorthodox methods of swordplay." Driver said. "He's an exorcist."

"Unorthodox is right. I can't imagine what he would have done to Mayumi if David and Sectonia hadn't won their fights." Kurochi said.

"Uh… He does know that Mayumi is not an actual demon, right? She just has the powers of one." Sunset implied.

"Don't worry, we'll tell him. He's not exactly adept in the ways of the Enhanced phenomenon. Though, he might be surprised to hear you're a former Demon Hunter now, Ice Boy." Pom said.

"Former? Well, besides Demon's Blight and…" David shivered. "Graci… I haven't run into a lot of demons lately. Although, I don't think Graci seems all that evil."

"Uh...Dave. Don't look now but I see Cheetah coming at you and she isn't too happy." Mayumi said.

"Yes. Team Reformed Society lost to Kabuki's team." Driver said.

"Ishihara!" Cheetah said charging at him as David prepared, before they could strike though, they saw Marx standing over them.

"Oh come on!" David said.

"Get...along." he said.

"Huh?" they both said.

"I hope... we all can….get along." Marx said.

"Whoa, big guy… i didn't expect that from you." Pinkie said as Marx looked at her with the same face as he held a box.

"Here...eat." he said.

"Uh…" Pinkie said opening the box as inside was a fruit crepe. "A crepe? Uh...thank you?" she said.

"Oh my gosh! That design! Its from the Restaurant to all the worlds right?" Graci asked.

"It...from yesterday." Marx said.

"Score! I was hoping it was here. I'll have to stop by after this is all over." Graci said.

"Uh...what?" Mayumi asked before Graci got to her.

"What? You've never heard of it?! You simply have to go there with me! You must! You must!" Graci said.

"Whoa… She seems chipper all of a sudden." David said.

"No surprise. The food there is something you would die for just to get a single bite." Shinji said.

"Oh...I've been there." Elize said.

"That's right. That's how Elize met us at Aytolis." Yuno said. "She crossed through using that restaurant."

"What exactly is it?" Mayumi asked.

"Not sure myself but its a restaurant that connects to every world in the 20 universes. I eat there twice a week and enjoy their Pork Cutlet Rice Bowls." Shinji said.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt." Mayumi said.

"Great. Let's! We can get to know one another." Graci said.

"You sure, even if we'll be facing each other soon?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it now! We're both done for today so let's go go go!" Graci said grabbing Mayumi as she ran off with her.

"Aaaaand, they're gone." Petra asid.

"Hope they enjoy. Cause we still have one round of racing left for today." Jack said.


	5. First Match, Part Three

"Well folks, those were an exciting two brackets but now we move on to the last bracket of Round 1. This time we have Team Imperial Steam against Team Rising Risks and Team Steam Machine against Team Darkness Emperors." the announcer said.

"Hoo-wee, were goin up against Jexi? That's gonna be tough." Gemini said.

"Don't forget, because Abby isn't here, it's 3-on-2. If we can take one of them out, we can at least tie it." Sakura said.

"But that plan will go out the window if they crash out one of us." Ichiro said. "Knowing Jexi, he isn't one to turn down a fight. And Jack...well, I don't want to know what he's thinking."

"Do we really got a chance against Jexi and Jack?" Gemini asked.

"Don't doubt yourself, Gemini. You're Imperial Assault force. You can handle anything." Hope said.

"Y'say that Hope, but...this is your friend were talking here, the one that slayed gods and other powerful stuff." Gemini said.

"I know Jexi can seem like the type of guy to do the impossible, believe me, i saw that when i first met him. And from how far i've come with him till now… it's everything that i can get used too. If i can do it, you three can too." Hope said.

"Hope…" Sakura said.

"Oh, and uh… if you beat my brother in the race, make sure i can rub it in his face later. I wanna have some win against him." Hope said.

"Don't worry Hope, we won't go down without a fight. Because we of the Imperial Assault force, never give up until the end." Ichiro said.

"Thats right." Sakura said.

"Then let's get out there and do this!" Gemini said as they went to their mechs.

"Good luck, you three." Hope smiled as three lights lit up on his pendant, them colored fire orange, cherry blossom pink, and lighting white/blue.

"How cute...Hope thinks those three are gonna get the better of us." Jack said.

"Jack...don't act smug. Although...he is in for a shock." Jexi said as they both entered their mechs.

"I wonder how Jexi and Jack are going to overcome the disadvantage they have." Tapu Fini said.

"Guess we'll have to see." David said.

"You can do it master!" Zexi shouted.

The lights buzzed as two mechs exited. "And doing the survey are Jexi and Gemini." the announcer said.

"I've seen you fight, so i think i can be prepared for the next lap, Jexi. I hope you like my CUT above the sword. Get it?"

"Don't go assuming you have everything figured out." Jexi said noticing a few high rises. "Seems the track splits to a high area...perfect." he thought.

"It's almost time." Jack said. "Let's get the show started." he said as the survey lap completed and the battle lap quickly went underway.

"Jack, get ahead!" Jexi shouted as Jack rocketed ahead.

"Whoa, they're fast!" Ichiro siad.

"Well were fast too!" Sakura said.

"Wait, hold on there, partners!" Gemini said. "I spotted a few high-areas on the track. Don't you think Jexi might have something set up? He is a master strategist."

"And one of the strategies is...getting your mind off me!" Jexi said as he slugged Gemini.

"Ow!" Gemini said. "Oh wait, im in a mech. But still… you're gonna get it, Jexi!"

Gemini unsheathed her mechs customized Red Sun and landed some hits on Jexi.

"Should I do it now...no, its too soon. Just wait a little more." Jexi thought as he continued to block before he saw Jack on the opposite side. "There. We're in place now."

Jack then drew a large cannon from his mech and aimed it while flashing back to the night before.

"So Jack...I realize we've never teamed up and I don't want to work with a known thief but...how well can you fire?" Jexi asked.

"Me? As one of the Ginova Family sons, I'm well trained with a knife and gun. I can probably fire as straight as an archer." Jack said.

"In that case...I have this idea in case we get a track with high rises. I lure in the enemy and…" Jexi said as the scene returned to the present.

"I point and shoot!" Jack said firing as the shot traveled across the track and nailed Gemini's mech in both its legs as it collapsed and crashed.

"We've just started and already we've got a crash out from Gemini Sunrise!" the announcer said.

"Reload...and refire!" Jack said firing again as the next shot took out Sakura's mech.

"And following is Sakura Shinguji!" The announcer said. "The only one left is Ichiro Ogami! Will he fall for the same trap as his teammates?! Wait! What is this! He's accelerating to the high rise!?"

"Commander Ogami!" Erica said.

"Is he crazy?! He'll get shot!" Starlight said.

"Don't worry!" Sakura said on the communicator. "Commander Ogami has this, i trust him."

"Sorry...but that won't work." Jack said firing again.

"Now I'll deflect the shot and…" Ichiro said seeing it was getting larger. "Huh? What? He didn't fire a laser shot? No way." he said seeing it was a small blade. "He fired...his mech's knife?"

"This is unbelievable, folks! If Ogami doesn't do something, team Rising Risks will have a clean sweep in a 2 on 3 handicap!" the announcer said before Ogami accelerated to the high rise and blasted straight into the air, the blade missing. "No way! Thats impossible!"

"What the….he jumped?!" Jack said. "Well...doesn't matter anyway. Jexi...my job's done! It's your turn!"

"What?" Ichiro said before he saw Jexi rocketing up the high rise and taking to the air as his mech grabbed Ichiro's.

"Sorry Ichiro...but did you honestly expect it to go that easy?" Jexi asked as his mech grabbed Ichiro's mechs arms and tore them off.

"Damn it….he had this all planned from the start." Ichiro thought. "Though...I'm not surprised. I've seen him fight several times and everything about his moves are...incredible."

"And Ichiro Ogami falls!" the announcer said. "Winning 3 to zip...is Team Rising Risks! And with only two members."

"He...he did it. He actually did it." Hope said. "Everytime I think someone has a chance at him...he pulls out a surprise."

"Jexi's prowess with teamwork is incredible. And the teammate is a thief." Ty said.

"Maybe that's what i need to work on, at least one of many, i guess. I need to work with my friends, as a team more often." Hope said.

"I think you NEED to work on that, big bro. In fact, make it priority number one." Christy said.

"Or maybe you're making too big a deal out of this." Leanne said.

"You make these wide strides a lot and….Oh my…." Connor said before looking at the screen.

"What?" Hope asked before looking as he looked in shock as lying in ruins on the track was Team Steam Machine as Team Darkness Emperors stood triumphant with a mysterious figure in black leading them.

"How deplorable! Team Darkness Emperor's have completely destroyed Team Steam Machine. Both mechs and racers are in critical condition." the announcer said. "And all of it done by the Forward known only as Miasma."

"All of it...by just a single racer? I don't get it. Weren't they on the same side?" Ty said in shock.

"Seems like it doesn't matter all that much to them." Ross said.

"Can someone please tell me what he did?" Hope asked.

"They can't. The footage cut out just as the battle leg began." Daisy said.

"We should be thankful he didn't kill those three. Though I take it he wouldn't have had a problem doing so." Teba said.

"And they're in critical condition, too… If you wish, I shall heal them." Kirumi said.

"See to it." David said. "Geez… Bones, Demon's Blight, and now this Miasma guy. What the heck is going on here?"

"Not sure. But it seems this isn't just a racing competition anymore." Mayumi said.

"More like a violent cage match." Jexi said returning.

"I have no idea where Diablo found those guys, but they are squandering everything this competition is supposed to stand for." Driver said.

"Agreed. Maybe with luck, we can get things back on track." Leonora said. "Make it as fun as it was supposed to be."

"Not sure how we can manage that with those guys, but…" David said.

"David...I think you would have learned by now...nothing is impossible." Jexi said. "After all, next race someone new is joining in."

"Someone new? So, Abby's new body is ready?" David asked.

"She's just finished her recovery period and has been cleared to race." Jexi said. "She'll be joining next round."

"Alrighty. Let's see what she can add to the table." David said.

"Trust me...she's more than ready." Zexi said as elsewhere in a clear grassy field stood a girl in a school uniform with long seafoam green hair.

"Okay...the time has come. Rising Risks has just gained a new ally." she said with Abby's voice.


	6. Second Match, Part One

"And good morning, contestants and audience. We return to round 2 with our amazing IG-3 competition and things are likely to get heated. Now here are our new brackets based on performance so far. Bracket 1: Team Shining Ice, Team Valkyrie Maidens, Team Darkness Emperors and Team Reformed Society! Bracket 2: Team Rising Risks, Team Steam Machine, Team Undead Party and Team Justice Men! And Bracket 3: Team Demon's Blight, Team Imperial Steam, Team Eastern Warriors and Team Silent Blade!" the announcer said.

"Speaking of… How are they doing, Kirumi?" David said.

"I managed to fully recover them, but they'll have to rebuild their mechs from scratch after the damage that was dealt." Kirumi said.

"Knowing those guys, they'll pull it off." David said.

"You seem calm about this, considering the chance you'll face Team Darkness Emperors." Teba said.

"Let's be honest, that Miasma guy is going to try to decimate whoever his team is up against, anyway. And if it is against me, we can at least stop it before it becomes a streak." David said.

"Don't forget, we're in the same boat." Leonora said.

"At the same time, there could be a chance that we will face each other. If that's the case, I won't expect you to hold anything back." David said.

"Same here." Leonora said.

"Kirumi, you, Raine and the other medics will be on medical duty in case Demon's Blight and Darkness Emperors use their tactics again." David said.

"Understood." Kirumi said.

"Seems we'll have our work cut out for us." Jexi said. "Abby, are you sure you're ready?"

"Of course." Abby said. "More than ready."

"In any case, whoever faces Darkness Emperors will need to be wary. Judging from how he brutalized Steam Machine yesterday, he doesn't seem discriminatory in his methods." Leonora said.

"Yeah. Then again, this is the Darkness Universe we're talking about." Sakura said.

"Indeed. They aren't exactly above using evil methods. Like Shade for one." Gemini said.

"I don't think any of us that were there need a reminder about that." David said.

"Okay! The battle for the first races have been set. Battling is Team Shining Ice vs Team Reformed Society and Team Valkyrie Maidens vs Team Darkness Emperors!" the announcer said.

"I just had to jinx it, didn't I?" Leonora asked.

"No...this could work. We are more skilled than Steam Machine. We could possibly learn their method for defeating their opponents." Teresa said.

"If you believe so." Leonora said.

"Looks like I'm gonna have that match against Cheetah, after all." David said. "And considering who her team could've been facing, they should count themselves lucky."

"Yes. We're dealing with a freezer, a big cat and a walking plant. This is gonna be fun." Mayumi said.

"Well...wish us luck." Leonora said.

"Best of luck against Miasma. You're going to need it." Sectonia said.

"You are all but small stones in my path. You will be swept aside like all the rest." Miasma said. "We go."

"Got it, sir." Ashe said.

"Yes...we race soon." Marx said as the three got into their mechs.

"Miasma always talks about his path. I don't understand how someone like Marx can put up with him." David said.

"Me neither. But I will indeed try and look up information on Miasma for you while the races go on. I'll give you my findings when you finish." Abby said.

"Alright. Good luck on that, Abby." David said.

"Now let's get these races started!" the announcer said as the teams took their tracks. "Okay. Starting the strategy for the first part is Mayumi and Ivy. Other side surveying are Teresa and Marx. And...whoa." the announcer said as the feed for the second race cut out. "We seem to be experiencing technical difficulties like last time, folks."

"Difficulties? Weird. Wait...wasn't Marx the one for this lap the last time too?" Teresa pondered.

"And even stranger is that it's only for his team's races. Something's definitely amiss here." Rinea said. "What is their game?"

"Seems we're almost ready to start our conquest again, sir.' Ashe said.

"Yes. Marx is almost finished...you can start once he returns." Miasma said.

"You flatter me, sir." Ashe said.

It didn't take long before Marx and Teresa returned as the battle lap started.

"Now! Begin, Ashe!" Miasma said.

"Here we go… Everyone, spread out!" Leonora said as the mechs split off in different points.

"Heh. A good strategy...but its not gonna help." Ashe said as compartments on his mech opened. He started to expel the same black smoke from his body as it soon began to exit from his mech and cover the track.

'Smoke? Wait...this was…" Rinea said remembering the smoke Ashe used in the opening ceremonies. "Ashe. He's trying to cover something up!"

"Most likely the beatdown they're about to give us. Get ready, everyone!" Leonora said.

"That's strange." Teresa said. "Marx is sticking to the back...and Ashe is continuing to move forward. Something makes sense. That would leave...Oof!" she said as he mech was slowing down as she saw something. "Leonora. Something's grabbed onto my mech's leg."

"That must be… Quick, get out of there!" Leonora said.

Teresa continued to struggle before a large black claw dipped out of the smoke and grabbed onto her mech. "What in the? It doesn't even look like Miasma's mech!" Teresa said. "Like...some sort of beast."

"A beast?" Leonora pondered. "Wait...Sight." she said as her eyes glowed as she saw through some of the smoke. She saw the beast was coming from the ground as it was connecting to Miasma from his mech. "Ugh. Of course. The smoke wasn't to hide the beatdown. It was to hide the monster in his shadow. Miasma! What is this?"

"Hmm. If you wish to know of my master's ability...then it should shed light on our universe. We use abilities known as curses. Our main ability of fighting. My curse is Black Smoke. I can create an infinite amount of smoke from my body. Marx's is Interference. He doesn't know it, but he can interfere with specific signals...such as TV signals." Ashe said. "As for Master Miasma...his is called Shadow Monsters. Master can create an infinite amount of shadow beasts from his own shadow. All of them ferocious and deadly."

"I see. I get their deal now. Marx is sent out to survey while unknowingly cancelling out the TV signals of the match, then Ashe covers the field in smoke. With Miasma finishing up using his beasts." Rinea said.

"I will win and get what I desire...even if it means destroying all who oppose me." Miasma said.

"That sounds pretty selfish of you. Don't your allies matter at all?" Leonora asked.

"He's even worse than Melchior…" Teresa said.

"I would gladly risk my life for Lord Miasma." Ashe said. "I am his loyal servant."

"Miasma...okay. I...guess I fight….for now?" Marx said looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Marx? You seem uncertain about this." Leonora said.

"I remember this all too well… Miasma treating his allies as mere tools. It's no better than the rise of the Abbey." Teresa said.

"Too bad for you...you shall not see the rest of this race." Miasma said as more beasts pounced from the ground and onto Teresa's mech and dragged it below the smoke.

"Teresa!" Rinea called.

"This is bad, we need to do something!" Leonora said.

"You've run this race far enough." Miasma said as the beasts charged at her now.

"Light!" Leonora shouted in panic as she shined a bright light, causing the beasts to recoil in pain as they growled. "That's right. They're made of shadows so they can't stand light."

"Cursed Valkyrie…!" Ashe said.

"Calm yourself Ashe. Just continue your task." Miasma said.

"Yes master." Ashe said continuing to spread the smoke.

"If we don't do something about this combo, we can definitely kiss our standings in the IG-3 goodbye." Rinea said.

"It can't stand the light, so… I'll hold them off! You two, get going!" Leonora said.

"About that, my lady. I'm afraid my mech's legs are shot. We have no chance." Teresa said.

"Yes we do. Leonora...I'm going to take first. But to do it...I'm going to take out Ashe." Rinea said.

"How are you going to do that?" Teresa asked.

"Rinea… Don't tell me that…" Leonora said. "You still have your witch powers from back then?"

"I was born a witch and I'll continue as such. My power serves you, my lady." Rinea said.

"Very well. Just claim first no matter what!" Leonora said as Rinea sped ahead.

"She will meet your fate. Your magic may be powerful but even it is not continuous." Miasma said as his beasts regrouped.

"That may be true...but it's better than doing nothing." Leonora said as the beasts pounced.

"Fight on with all your glory, young master." Ashe said before seeing Rinea approach. "You!"

"Ashe...this is where you stop!" Rinea shouted.

"I doubt that. Smokescreen!" Ashe said making more smoke that surrounded his mech.

"More smoke? Your tricks won't help this time." Rinea said as her mech started generating fire.

"Fire?" Ashe thought. "Wait...you really don't want to do that."

"And why not?" Rinea said.

"This smoke is incredibly flammable. Ignite it and we both go down." Ashe said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, in order to win for Nora." Rinea said.

"Don't you get it? My smoke is covering the entire field. You'll get everyone including your precious Nora. You would live with harming your master?" Ashe said.

"We'll do whatever it takes...to stop you." Rinea said firing into the smoke as it quickly ignited in a chain reaction.

"Damn it!" Ashe shouted as the flames quickly spread across the track quickly leading to Leonora, Miasma and Marx.

"What in the? What has your fool done?" Miasma said.

"Rinea...well played." Leonora smiled.

"Leonora and Rinea...they are good girls." Marx said as the flames hit the three before an explosion was seen.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" the announcer said as footage returned. "U...unbelievable! It looks like some freak explosion occurred in the opposite track. Not only is Team Valkyrie Maiden all defeated...but so is Team Darkness Emperors! It's a tie!"

"What in the world...Leonora...what happened?" David wondered to himself as he crossed the finish like with Cheetah in close second.

On the field, Rinea and Ashe both were collapsed next to each other.

"I cannot believe this. You took such a life risking move with that. You could have killed your master, you realize that right?" Ashe asked.

"No. I have faith in her. She wouldn't fall easily to something like this. Neither would your teammates." Rinea said.

"Very true. With this loss...our chances of making it to the finals have slimmed." Ashe said.

It wasn't long before the racers returned to the pits.

"I apologize, master." Ashe said.

"It was not your fault. It is mine. I underestimated our opponents. Something that will not happen again." Miasma said.

"They were… fine opponents." Marx said.

"Indeed. Though if we fight again...they will not have it so easy." Miasma said as the three departed.

"Looks like they'll be more wary of the tactics we use on them now." Teresa said.

"Marx… Just...what's going on with you?" Leonora said.

"I've been wondering about that. He doesn't mean to do anything bad, even though he's got that look on his face."David said. "But...I'm more into Miasma. Abby...what have you found out?"

"It took a bit of digging but I found some decent info. Apparently one of the major places in the Darkness Universe is the Dark Kingdom. Ruling it is a single king who has several wives and over 30 children. Miasma is the 3rd prince born in line." Abby said.

"So, he has two older brothers to compete with." Mayumi said.

"Exactly. And given how people in the Darkness Universe tend to be, he's willing to achieve the throne by any means necessary." David said.

"Even if it means winning multiple competitions and...even taking out those in his way." Jexi said.

"The latter part being emphasized. As Nora has reported, he is not above using dirty tactics to achieve victory." Sectonia said.

"I wonder why royalty is in the tournament? Maybe Diablo knew which buttons to push?" Erica asked.

"Or perhaps this was of Miasma's own choice. To further his pursuit of ideals." Jack said.

"Jack may have a point. He says he wants to shroud all worlds in darkness. He wouldn't be interested in this unless he knew that people from different universes would gather here." Aqua said.

"Either way, we lessened his chances for getting to the finals. We just need to keep up the streak." Jexi said.

"That should go for Demon's Blight as soon as we figure out how they operate." David said. "Speaking of which, Graci is in your bracket."

"You gonna be okay dealing with a Succubus, Jexi? You and Jack are susceptible." Hope said.

"Hold your horses there, Hope. We still don't know if they'll be facing them yet." David said.

"The matchups for the next round are in. We will have Team Justice Men vs Team Steam Machine and Team Rising Risks vs Team Undead Party." the announcer said.

"Ugh… Why do I always jinx stuff like this?!" Hope asked.

"Its fine. We can handle it." Jexi said.

"Oh yeah. How have Steam Machine been after their recovery?"David asked.

"They are ready for combat as they say. None of them showing any sign of slowing." Kirumi said. "A full recovery in my experience."

"Nice work, Kirumi. I have a feeling that won't be the only time you'll have to do that." David said.

"No, it will not. A maid's work is never done." Kirumi said.

"Do not worry about Steam Machine. We will not hurt them...but we will redeem ourselves." Heart said posing. "We will rise again!"


	7. Second Match, Part Two

"And we are back. Last round was crazy! A tie between Darkness Emperors and Valkyrie Maidens and a victory for Team Shining Ice. But now we move to the second bracket of the tournament. This time we have Undead Party against Rising Risks as well as Justice Men against Steam Machine. It's gonna get crazy up in here, folks." the announcer said.

"Who are we?" Blood said.

"Blood, Sweat and Tears! Blood, Sweat and Tears!" the three chanted as they were getting pumped.

"Wow. Those three are getting pumped." Sting said.

"They're seeking to redeem themselves, too. They lost their first race as well, after all." Mayumi said.

"Well it doesn't matter, cause we're gonna win this time around." Eijiro said.

"Yeah. It's not gonna end like last time." Sting said.

"Indeed. This will be our climb back on top!" Heart said posing.

"Those guys." Jexi said sighing. "Enthusiastic...but not sure we'll see them in the finals."

"Yeah. The playoff is only between eight teams. There are only so many losses the competitors can cut before the fact they won't progress gets cemented." David said.

"So this playoff stuff...it's like the final round right?" Jexi asked.

"Very much." David said.

"In that case...I'm going to make it there and beat you." Jexi said.

"You may want to get in line. I can already tell some of the others are after me." David said. "Then again, athletes can only get so many rivals. Anyway, you'll be up against a succubus. Just keep a calm mind, and you won't fall for her tricks."

"Will her charms even work in mechs?" Jack asked.

"Guess we're about to find out." Jexi said as they entered their mechs.

"The strategy lap has begun! For the first race, we have Abby and Bones surveying while in the other is Heart and Tears." the announcer said.

"Blood, sweat and tears! Blood sweat and tears!" team Steam Machine continued to chant.

"Wow. Surprising how old that gets." Heart said.

"Just tune it out. We're almost ready for the battle round." Sting said.

"Yeah. Just get back here so we can show these guys a thing or two." Eijiro said.

"And the battle lap has soon begun!" the announcer said. "And already we see massive combat between Justice Men and Steam Machine. It's more like a fist fight than a race here."

"Damn they're really into this." Sting said.

"I don't care. They can take their best shot at us." Eijiro said as gatling guns came out of Tears mech. "Okay, bad choice of words."

"Eat lead, Red Rodent!" Tears said spinning up his gatlings and fired.

"Its Red RIOT!" Eijiro said. He activated his defenses, his mech gaining large metallic plates that defended his mech. "Now...time for a real fist fight!" he said as he grabbed the gatling guns and ripped them off before going in with a full pummeling session against Tears.

Meanwhile, Sweat blasted pressurized steam at Sting, moving in for an attack.

"If you can't see me, you cant hit me!" Sweat said.

"Heh. Good thing Cache talked me out of keeping Lector out. Otherwise...I wouldn't be able to do this." Sting said taking in breath. "White Dragon's...Roar!" he shouted into a tube as his attack was channeled out of his mech as it hit Sweat dead on.

As for Blood, he engaged in a pure slugout with Heart.

"Blood, Sweat, and Tears! Our namesakes will pull us to the finals! What pulls you, there is nothing!" Blood called.

"There is something, and it isn't three words, i only need one!" Heat said blocking the final punch from Blood. "JUSTICE!" he shouted as he pulled off a punch that took out the mech's arm. "I was born with no powers, nothing special, nothing to call my own. I'm nothing but an ordinary human. But...despite that...I will become...a legendary hero!" Heart said unleashing a flurry of punches as Blood's mech was quickly falling apart.

"Yes! Do it, Heart!" Zexi shouted.

"The final blow! Justice...LANCER!" Heart said doing a punch to the main body causing the mech Blood piloted to fall apart completely.

"Its over! A triple knockout by Justice Men eliminates Steam Machine! They have won!" the announcer said. "A total redemption from their loss against Demon's Blight. As for team Rising Risks, they have just cleared the finish, leaving Undead Party in the dust. I would not want to be them right now. What a bunch of boneheads."

"Hey!" Bones said. "That was aimed at me!"

"The only reason we lost both of our races was because you keep getting chippy." Graci said.

"You're one to talk. You spent more time flirting with those boys than clobbering them!" Bones said.

"Geez… I'm starting to feel sorry for Graci for having to put up with him." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. Same here." Jexi said.

"By the way, how did you block out her advances?" Mayumi asked.

"Simple way." Jexi said holding a blindfold and earplugs.

Alec stared at Bones and Graci arguing as he sighed. "Starting to think this team was a big mistake." he said.

"No, it's just Bones. He just needs to get his head out of his… Oh, forget it." David said.

"Oh so you guys think I'm a problem huh? Well, you can either put up with me or find someone else." Bones said as Alec and Graci looked at one another.

A few seconds later, Bones was ejected from the stadium and into the trash.

"Been wanting to do that since Day 1." Alec said.

"Yep. He's the dogs' problem now." Graci said.

"But...doesn't that put your team at a disadvantage?" Hope asked.

"No worries. We have some reserve members in the wings for when this situation happens." Graci said.

"Hope your sub's got a better attitude." David said.

"Trust me. They're way better than Bones." Alec said.

"We'll take your word for it." Lacy said.

"Okay. Now all that remains is the final races of the day. Matchups are Team Demon's Blight vs Team Imperial Steam and Team Eastern Warriors vs Team Silent Blades." the announcer said.

"Looks like Kabuki and Shinji are gonna have their battle after all." Tapu Lele said.

"But… Ogami is against Demon's Blight." Erica said.

"True. And considering their reputation...I don't see them making it out of the race unscathed." Kenshin said.

"Uh...did you forget we've faced Demons before?" Sakura said.

"But these are way out of your league. These are real demons of the 72 pillars." Takeshi said.

"They've easily dealt with all their competitors up to now. I don't think you guys have a chance." Ty said.

"You don't know that, and we won't until we face them." Ichiro said. "But i have to admit i'm a bit nervous about facing the next in line to be a Demon Lord…"

"Sigh. Fine. But don't say you weren't warned." Ty said.


	8. Second Match, Part Three

"Welcome back again ladies and gentlemen! We've reached the final part of our round. Starting soon will be a match between Imperial Steam and Demon's Blight and the more anticipated match of Eastern Warriors vs Silent Blades. Either way, it's a match to look forward to." the announcer said.

"So, we are up against this... Imperial Assault Force. Never heard of them." Zagan said.

"They seem respectable, for a no name group." Bathin said.

"They will be defeated easily." Astaroth said. "The Imperial Assault Force is a dead name group."

"Well...seems the fated hour is almost upon us." Shinji said.

"Yeah. We'll take it to those would be assassins!" Pom said. "Make up for that loss you gave us, Shinji."

"But I wasn't the one who messed up." Shinji thought. "Still...a chance at that oni girl...I wouldn't pass up a chance like this."

"I've never seen such a disorganized group in my life." Kabuki said.

"We can take them. We can use the tension between them to our advantage." Maki said.

"Somehow I doubt that disorganization is true." Harumi said thinking to herself. "Either way, it's time to get in our mechs."

They soon entered their mechs as they rose up.

"And the strategy lap as begun. For the first race, its Ichiro and Zagan. And for the other its Zetsuna and Harumi." the announcer said.

"There seem to be some obstacles on this track. Best stay sharp." Harumi said.

Zetsuna only remained silent as they went around the track.

"Almost time. My blade yearns to cut into that oni assassin." Shinji said to himself.

"Get ready, you two. We won't know what he'll try to pull." Kabuki said.

"Understood." Maki said.

"And the battle lap has begun!" the announcer shouted as all six took off.

"Pom, take the assassin in red. Zetsuna, take the sister of the ice boy. Oni's all mine." Shinji said as they split off.

"No mercy to any of them." Astaroth said as Demon's Blight split off.

Back with Eastern Warriors vs Silent Blades, Harumi was struggling as she was barely dodging each of Zetsuna's blows as he struck with precision.

"This isn't good. I can see why he's an executioner. I need to get in his blind side somehow." Harumi said. "We should be coming upon the obstacles soon. I can lose him there."

As they got close to the obstacles, Harumi zipped left and right between them while Zetsuna whipped a punch and shattered one of them.

"He crushed it like it was nothing." Harumi said.

"He's strong, it even shows it through that mech." Maki said. "Harumi might not be able to handle him...but I can handle Pom."

"You sure about that...Maki Roll?" a familiar voice said in Pom's mech.

"Wait… Kaito? No, you can't fool me." Maki said.

"True. But honestly, can you really hurt the guy you love?" Pom said as Kaito. "I did some research on ya and this was my answer."

"Wow...you really are a stupid girl, aren't you?" Maki said.

"Huh?" Pom said.

"A simple reason why your trick won't work. Kaito isn't even here. And even if he was...I wouldn't have a problem fighting him." Maki said.

"Uh...would you at least let him slip to first place if he begged? Maybe?" Pom asked looking a little worried.

"Him maybe...you...not a chance." Maki said taking a knife as she started dicing up Pom's mech with it before it crashed out.

"Ugh. Again?" Shinji said sighing. "Guess transformation tricks are pretty useless in a mech race."

"You'd think that would be the case after it failed the first time." Maki said. "Hold on, Harumi! I'm coming!" Maki said as she went to help Harumi.

"You and me now." Shinji said to Kabuki.

"Why do you want this fight so badly?" Kabuki asked. "I have no quarrel with you."

"You are an assassin who has killed a few close friends of mine. Though the main reason is...I wanna outclass you." Shinji said.

"I was a contract assassin at the time. I didn't know." Kabuki said. "But thankfully, those days are past me now."

"Doesn't matter to me. I'm gonna defeat you and show you which of us is stronger." Shinji said.

"In that case, come!" Kabuki said drawing her mech's blade.

"I should tell you. My one hit kill is a powerful sword technique...so powerful I can only use it once per day. So...if you have the guts...let's finish this with one hit." Shinji said.

"Very well." Kabuki said.

"You're going to regret this. Sure shot! One hit KO….SLASH!" Shinji said unsheathing his sword as he aimed at Kabuki.

Kabuki got into stance before she unleashed a quick slash at Shinji as he charged at her. She broke through Shinji's blade and dealt a cut to him.

"What in the? No one's ever been able to counter my One hit KO Slash." Shinji said.

"You have the skills of a master swordsman, but you don't have the mind of one." Kabuki said. "One must always remain calm, even in the face of death."

"Whoa! Incredible! Kabuki has solidified first place for the Silent Blades by taking out Shinji. And both Maki and Harumi have defeated Zetsuna. Meaning...Team Silent Blades win!" the announcer said.

"Phew… That was pretty rough." Harumi said. "Still, holy cow, Kabuki! That move you pulled looked like something out of a samurai movie!"

"Yes. I wasn't sure who would come out of that conflict." Maki said.

"Like Sectonia, I regretted some things that I have done in my past, un-assassin-like as it sounds. But, I do know one thing. My master instilled me with light, and it led me to believe that there may be a life beyond assassinations." Kabuki said.

"Now...as for the other race…" the announcer said as it showed the decimated Imperial Steam mechs with Demon's Blight standing victorious. "And the no names have lost once again, marking another clean victory for Team Demon's Blight!"

"Ogami!" Erica called out.

"Kirumi, medic duty, stat!" David said.

"Wait, look!" Hope said as he saw Ichiro climb out unharmed as he went to get out the injured Sakura and Gemini and started carrying both back to the stands.

"Ichiro escaped unharmed?" David said as Astaroth passed him.

"That one earned my respect...so I let him off with the least injuries." Astaroth said leaving.

"You know I won't let you get away with this." David said. "Brutalizing opposing racers? Complete domination? What's the point of it all?"

"Demons survive by being the strongest. We absorb the weaker ones and become stronger. If you aren't strong, you are fodder. Only complete domination is the way. Though you know how that feels...Ice Devil." Astaroth said walking off.

"Talk all you want. One way or another, by the end of this, I'm taking you down." David said as he went to the medical wing, unaware that Cheetah overheard the whole thing.

"Wrong, Ishihara...the one to take you down will be I." Cheetah said to herself.


	9. Third Match, Part One

"Hello and welcome to the final round before the playoffs! This is gonna be exciting as teams try to claw their way on top in order for a slot to participate in the final race! Now...for the new brackets. Bracket 1: Steam Machine, Imperial Steam, Reformed Society and Darkness Emperor's. Bracket 2: Shining Ice, Silent Blades, Undead Party and Justice Men! Bracket 3: Rising Risks, Demon's Blight, Valkyrie Maiden's and Eastern Warriors." the announcer said.

"So we're in the same bracket as Steam Machine once again." Ichiro said.

"We need a solid win Commander Ogami… i hate to say it, but were nobodys around here." Gemini said.

"What do you mean?" Ichiro asked.

"Ogami… have you even heard what the spectators are saying?" Sakura said showing a message board to Ogami.

"Imperial Assault Team? Never heard of em, what is it they do exactly?" Tears asked.

"Apparently they are some sort of peace keepers." Blood said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about em… they've lost two matches already. When we beat them...they'll be nothing but empty names." Sweat said.

"Don't forget, we lost both of our matches, too." Tears said. "We lose here, we're done for. No chance of making it to playoffs."

"It doesn't help that Darkness Emperors is in our bracket." Captain Cold said walking up to the Imperial Assault force members. If it's anything like their last matches, the feed will cut, and it'll be a frenzy."

"True. Its mostly due to the Curse belonging to that one." Ivy said pointing to Marx.

"Then our answer is simple...we eliminate him first." Cheetah said.

"My master. It would seem we already have conspirators against us." Ashe said.

"Let them conspire. It makes no difference. In the end, we will be the ones ruling over these gutless worms." Miasma said.

"As poetic as ever my lord." Ashe said before he stopped. "Hmm. I sense a large source of energy entering the arena."

"So do I. Coming from the stands." Miasma said.

On the stands itself, the other groups were in shock.

"Holy… ACE?! When did you get here?!" Hope said, shocked that the Spirit Force came from absolutely nowhere.

"A few minutes ago actually." Ace said as he leaped from a great distance and landed in front of them. "How are you?"

"Dude, it's only been a bit since Valentia. Since then we've battled beasts and raced here. And the racers here are something else." Hope said.

"We practically dealt with zombies, vampires, werewolves, mutants, and Gargos himself. I also got this scar on my left eye." Ace said.

"Ouch…" Odd said.

"Hey Ace… you wanna tell me who this handsome man is?" Connor asked pointing to someone by ace who looked exactly like him, except he was older than ace and had multicolored hair.

"Well everyone you're not gonna believe this but...this is my brother!" Ace said.

"Your BROTHER?!" Pinkie asked.

"So you're Aces big bro, eh?" Kazuichi asked.

"That is correct, Spade Neptune at your service." Spade said as he bowed revealing the Exalted Falchion on his back a bit.

"Hey wait a… that's Exalted Falchion! Why do you have Marth's sword?" Jexi asked.

"He's not the only one who has a weapon like that." Ace said as he showed the Omega Yato, Stoj hefting Brynhildr, and Jago unsheathing Raijinto.

"(We overcame trials before going back to our own world to defeat Gargos.)" Hisako explained.

"Whoa, Hisako! What… what happened to you?"

"She's been purified thankfully, and is now Shin Hisako. Oh and there's something I want to show you as well as the Keyblade wielders." Ace said as he summoned Summoner's Oath.

"A keyblade? Incredible." Twilight said.

"Yes. This is Breidabliks final form and now since it's a keyblade, I am free from the curse." Ace said as he showed his keyblade.

"That's great." Lacy said before they heard the horns.

"Folks! We have just decided the races! Team Imperial Steam vs Team Steam Machine and Team Reformed Society vs Team Darkness Emperors!" the announcer said.

"Aw, great…." Captain Cold said. "Well, at least we know who we're going for. Moment the battle lap comes around and the feeds cut… your ass is frozen, big guy." he said to Marx before his throat was grabbed by Miasma.

"Be silent...insect." Miasma said.

"My lord, I must remind you we are still in a race." Ashe said. "Killing this bug will only cause problems."

"Quite right." Miasma said tossing him aside. "I'll just tear him apart during the race." he said heading for his mech.

"Jesus… that guy means business." Captain Cold said.

"Hmm. Who is that guy?" Mari asked.

"Miasma. He's the 3rd prince to the Dark Kingdom in the Darkness Universe." Abby said.

"I can tell his power is a bit weaker than Gargos but he's still a threat." Ace said as he crossed his arms.

"It's safe to say Cold, Ivy and Cheetah wont last long against Miasma and his team. But what i wanna see is the Steam vs steam match. Our fellow Samurai cowgirl is in it." Aya said.

"Yeah, but there was something weird going on when I tried to talk to her a little while ago." Ace said.

"Weird how?" Carrot asked.

"She said she saw bits of Kanji from me when she talked to Aya and Kagura and when I asked her she just hung up." Ace said as he waved his arms around in a "what" motion.

"Kanji? What in….oh. I guess she was just saying something about how you guys both seem...unmanly at times?" Gray said.

"I don't think so because whenever I saw Ace look at Guy he always had red cheeks a bit." Aya said walking up to them.

"Oh… hey Ace, is Guy… you know… Gay?" Sunset asked.

Ace quickly blushed and poofed as he dashed away.

"That's definitely a 'yes; from experience." Sunset said.

"Why would you ask that?" Jexi said with a disapproving look.

"Well.. it's just that whenever a guy blushes at another guy…" Sunset said as the mechs raced by. "You get the idea."

"Strategy lap for the first race is Gemini and Blood. For the other its Marx and Captain Cold and….uh-oh. Here come the technical problems again. It's like those Darkness Emperor guys are cursed." the announcer said.

"If only he knew they actually are…" Himiko said.

"Wait… you're saying a curse by that Marx guy is cutting the race feed?" Phantom asked.

"Yes, and according to his teammates, not even he knows it." Leonora said.

"Want me to knock some sense into him?" Saki asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Nononono! Saki, it's okay! The guy may have problems, but aside from the stature and the scary face… he's cool." Jibanyan said.

"Shall I gather info about Miasma and his teammates? I'm sure I'll go unnoticed." Phantom said.

"Abby did that a long time ago, dude. What we need is someone who can get it through." David said.

"Someone who's good with tech or gathering information?" Anna asked.

"I feel like I'm speaking a different language. Someone who can warn them!" David said.

"Did you guys try to warn them?" Kagura asked.

"Are you joking? Those guys are former enemies. Why would they listen to us?" Lacy said.

"Dammit, fine! I'll do it!" Saki said annoyed.

"It should be possible if you can hack into their communication frequency." Vera said.

"Leave the hacking part to me and Futaba." Anna said.

"Do it." Ross said.

"And the battle lap has begun!" the announcer called.

"Uh… you might wanna hurry!" Hiyoko said.

"Hmm. Seems the systems are fine. But the problem lies with Marx. According to Necronomicon, he's constantly generating an electro-magnetic force that's harmful to TV and radio waves." Futaba said. "The only way to retrieve the signal would to somehow close off the field around Marx."

"Is he part robot or a meta human?" Anna asked.

"Normal human. I know." Chopper said.

"Wait...what of...Yes. If I could program a counter wave...we might be able to get some of the signal back." Futaba said.

"You better work fast. I dunno how long Cold, Ivy and cheetah are gonna last against those guys." Hope said.

"I need a little time. And there!" Futaba said as the TV flickered a bit showing parts of the smoke covered track fading in and out.

"We're hacking as fast as we can!" Anna said.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Ace asked as he warped next to them.

"We're trying to get the video back but that's the best we can do." Futaba said.

"Smoke? What in the?" Cache said.

"That must be Ashe. He can create smoke off his own body." Leonora said.

"And inside that smoke, Miasma's making dark monsters, shadow beasts like Umbra can." Teresa said.

Stoj opened up Brynhildr as she silently chanted a spell which caused the infernals to stop appearing for a bit.

"What has happened?" Ashe said.

"Something's trying to block out my curse. I do not know how...but their efforts...are futile!" Miasma said as a dark aura rose from him like a fountain as the beasts respawned and grew more ferocious.

"Damn!" Cold said. "Cheetah, get goin!"

"But I…" Cheetah said.

"You wanna face him in the finals, dont you? Then win and we'll get him!" Cold said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Saaya asked nervous.

"Cheetah, we obviously can't take first but you just passing will give us some credit." Ivy said.

"Grrr. Miasma...he will pay the same with Ishihara." Cheetah growled as she charged ahead as the beasts attacked Ivy and Cold.

"!" Ace had a shocked look on his face. "Dammit! Please hurry girls."

"Ace...we've done all we can. I'm afraid...things are over." Futaba said.

"Rock On!" Ace yelled as he megamerged and turned his buster into a sniper rifle. "We may not be able to hack through but I can still give those three cover."

"Ace, are you nuts? This is a race!" Jexi said. "And those mechs could cause serious damage to you."

"Don't worry I'll shoot from a high area with a silencer put on the rifle." Ace reassured.

"Spade, do something! We can't just interfere in a race!" Betty said.

"That's enough, brother." Spade said.

"Alright…" Ace muttered as he turned back to normal. "But if things take a turn for the worse…"

"We get it." Hope said.

"And the race is over! And no surprise, Team Darkness Emperors have conquered and won but...what's this? It appears only a single mech from the opposing team has survived. And the racer...is Cheetah of Team Reformed Society!" the announcer said. "An underdog or rather undercat has opposed the will of these mysterious emperors. A rebel!"

"She got past us?" Ashe pondered seeing Cheetah with 15 points on the board. "How? Ah! Of course. She stuck close to the smoke in order to avoid detection while leaving her teammates to keep the beasts occupied."

"Another….loss?" Miasma said as he growled.

"It's not a total loss, sire. She only tied it." Ashe said.

"But she claimed the first spot. In my eyes...it's a loss." Miasma growled.

"At least she made it, but still have you guys ever encountered those Dark Emperors before this?" Ace asked

"No. First time." Jexi said. "Only people we dealt with from the Darkness universe are Black and Shade."

"Hmm, I see, do you know what they're planning?" Ace asked. "Because I don't think they came here just to compete."

"Not sure. All he ever talks about is conquest and how he's gonna rise to the top. Just a guy with an overblown ego, if you ask me." David said.

"Narcissistic much?" Kagura asked.

"And for good reason. As a prince, he's seeking to obtain the throne of his land by any means necessary." David said.

"Ugh...great. As if Evange wasn't bad enough already, this guy shows up. If you ask me, he acts like a child." Saki said.

"Be lucky he's not here to hear you say that." Mayumi said.

"Hmph, I've dealt with worse in the past." Saki said.

"Now, if you excuse us, we have our own race to prepare for. Wish us luck!" Sectonia said.

"But what about Ichiro and the gang?" Hope asked.

"Hope...look." Jexi said pointing to the screen to show Ichiro and the girls standing triumphant over Steam Machine.

"They did it!" Ace said clapping his hands together as he smiled.

"Guess that means Steam Machine is definitely out of the running this season." David said.

"Looks like it." Jexi said.

"The next set of races have already been decided. We have Team Justice Men vs Team Silent Blades and Team Shining Ice vs Team Undead Party!" the announcer said.

"Oh man…. No hard feelings, right Kabuki?" Sting asked.

"None. So, don't take it too personally." Kabuki said.

"Don't hold back, Heart." Harumi said.

"Indeed! I shall proceed onto victory and rise to the heavens!" Heart said posing.

"Good luck, now then I'm gonna go explore the city a bit." Ace said as he flew to the city.

"Welp, guess it's my turn to deal with Graci." David said.

"You rang?" Graci said approaching.

"We did. Oh, and we were wondering who you chose to replace Bones." Hope said.

"Uh...that would be me." a voice said as approaching was a pale skinned girl with white hair and some stitches.

"This is Dawn. A zombie who isn't too bad with these mechs." Alec said. "She was our alternate."

"Uh...it's nice to meet you and I hope for a well race." she said bowing before her head fell off.

"Ahhh!" Fluttershy screamed.

"Sorry about that. Her body parts tend to fall off rather easily." Graci said reattaching the head.

"Look, we're sorry that you lost both of your races because of Bones, but we're not going to make it easy for you." Mayumi said.

"Even if we lose, it doesn't matter. There are lots of loser teams. We'll just have a random shot for one of the final slots." Graci said.

"Though we haven't completely lost. We won some points by having at least Alec survive...well just the one." Dawn said.

"And those two were due to Bones' incompetent leadership." Alec said.

"Ditto. Seriously, who's gonna miss that guy?" David asked.

"Nobody." Maki said.

"Well...even with him gone, I'm still gonna beat you all." Dawn said waving her arms before they fell off. "Ugh… Not again."

"You've got spunk, I'll give you that. You're gonna make it far in your new life, without a doubt." David said.

"Uh...thank you." she said blushing crazy.

"Now...onward! We have a race to begin!" Heart said.


	10. Third Match, Part Two

"And welcome back. After a short break, we are back with more amazing action from the Immortal Grand Prix. Our next set of races are about to start. We have Shining Ice vs Undead Party and Silent Blades vs Justice Men. It's a who's who of racing excellence." the announcer said.

"Welp, time to face the music." David said.

"Yeah. Good thing I had lector sit out of this one too. This'll be all out too." Sting said.

"Why? You're not even racing Graci." David said.

"True but we'll be facing assassins." Eijiro said. "One of them being your sister."

"Look at it this way, at least you're not facing us." Aya said gesturing herself and the three girls.

"I'm not gonna bother commenting on that." Sting said.

"Because we're assassins as well?" Saki asked. "Or that we could accidently kill you?"

"Uh...I guess. I...I'm not sure what to say." Sting said.

"It matters not! As heroes of justice...we shall win with grace and dignity!" Heart said posing while ripping his shirt off.

"OMG!" Kagura said as she fainted with a blush and smile on her face.

"For the love of God, how many times are you gonna do that?!" Sting asked.

"That's the fourth shirt this week alone." Harumi said.

"We try to get him to stop but he keeps doing it." Tulip said.

"He never did that last time we saw him." Al said. "And is Kagura ok?" She asked poking the cowgirls cheek.

"Yeah, she's fine. She'll be up in a bit. Now, if you'll excuse us." Mayumi said.

"Seems my sister formed a crush on Heart." Saaya said happily.

"I think it's safe to say Kagura's probably gonna switch teams after all this…"

"Hell no!" Ace said as he landed down in front of them.

"Hey, Ace. How was your stroll?" David said.

"Oh it was good and you're not gonna believe who I ran into." Ace said as he revealed two familiar Umbra Witches. "Do you know these girls?" He asked.

"Gah!" Hope said

"Bayonetta?!" Pit said.

"Hello little ones, especially you Hope." Bayonetta said. "Did you miss me baby?"

"Looks like David's not the only one getting the flirtatious treatment today." Leonora said.

"I believe I haven't introduced you to my Umbra Sister. Jeanne, these are a couple of people I worked with a long time ago." Bayonetta said as she introduced her long silver haired friend.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I'm surprised you worked alongside these people especially an angel of all things, Cereza." Jeanne said as she stared at Hope and his team especially Pit.

"Well, work a bit of a understatement. That said, what happened to you, Bayonetta? Last I saw you….actually I don't really remember what happened to ya. I was shot and I think died for a minute or two." Hope said.

"Well, after that accident. I was taken by that weird tentacle faced man." Bayonetta said.

"McKraken." Jexi said.

"Yes and after that, things went south six months after I returned to my world and defeated Jubileus." Bayonetta said before she held out a lollipop to Stoj. "Candy?" She asked and Stoj nodded and began licking it.

"Wait… Jubelius?! You took on the Creator of… well, practically everything!?"

"Me and Jeanne basically sent her soul into the sun, at least she wasn't worst than the god of chaos." Bayonetta shrugged.

"Aesir, right? Man, you battle some really big time people." Hope said. "Anyways, i'm really sorry i haven't been in touch. But, you know me."

"It's alright. We understand. We'll talk after the race. See you later, kitty." Bayonetta said as she strolled away.

"And the strategy lap has begun! For the first race its Dawn and Mayumi and in the other is Eijiro aka Red Riot and Kabuki." the announcer said.

"You sure you can handle this, Mayumi? You two are practically friends at this point." Sectonia said.

"I'm alright. It's David I'm worried about." Mayumi said. "She's definitely going to try and charm you."

"If that happens, I'm counting on you two to pick up the slack." David said.

"Roger!" the two of them said.

"The areas seem to rise and fall quickly like a roller coaster...we can use that." Dawn said. "And strategy ends...now!"

"And the battle lap has begun!" the announcer said.

"Graci, take right. Alec, occupy David. I'm heading center." Dawn said.

"On it!" the two said as the mechs rode off.

"They're not taking any chances either. Not that I blame them." Mayumi said.

"Alright, ladies. Let's go!" David said.

"Right!" Sectonia said as David engaged Alec. Mayumi sped after Graci while Secontia went after Dawn.

"Seems all is going according to plan." Dawn said. "Graci, you in position?"

"On the track." Graci said. "Even got a little bogey chasing after me."

"Don't waste ammo on her. Just focus on the one chasing me." Dawn said.

"Understood. Time for the kiss cannon!" Graci said as a cannon appeared on her mech as it fired at Sectonia.

"Uh...you realize I'm a woman, right?" Sectonia said.

"Oh this isn't a seduction weapon." Graci said as the cannon was firing missile after Sectonia with lipstick marks on them.

"Missiles, of course." Sectonia said as she started slicing the missiles that came by.

"These guys are actually getting better after their lineup change. We can't afford to slip up here." Mayumi said.

"Tell me about it." David said as he was blocking punches from Alec.

"We've been dangling from a line since the start. We need this." Alec said.

"Don't expect us to make it easy for you guys." David said.

"Good. Things would be boring if you did." Graci said as she switched to Mayumi. "Nothing personal." she said firing at Mayumi.

Mayumi does what she could to dodge the missiles. She then thought back to her conversation with Graci at the restaurant. She takes a deep breath and blocks one of the missiles.

"She blocked it?!" Graci said in surprise.

"I need to be confident in my strengths, or I'll be left in the dust by the others." Mayumi said. "You were the one that taught me that."

"Hmm. Seems I taught you a little too well." Graci said as Mayumi rushed in and took out Graci's mech.

"And Graci had been taken out of the race by Mayumi!" the announcer said.

"This isn't good. Alec, continue to keep David occupied. I need to hurry to the finish." Dawn said.

"Understood." Alec said.

"Oh no you don't!" Mayumi said in pursuit with Sectonia.

"Careful, ladies. We don't know what she's capable of." David said.

"Well...seems like we have one choice left. Alec...after this...hurry to the finish first." Dawn said.

"Of course." Alec said.

"Activating Collapsing Bomb." Dawn said as her mech started to spark.

"What in the world?" Mayumi said.

"There's a large amount of electricity building up in Dawn's Mech. What is she...Ah! An EMP!" Futaba said.

"You gotta be kidding me! What's its radius?" Mari asked.

"Hmm. Seems it's only gonna hit Sectonia and Mayumi. David and Alec are both out of range. But what's more alarming is that once it goes off, Dawn's mech will shut off too." Futaba said.

"Damn it! I just hope Sectonia and Mayumi will be alright." Ace said as he clasped his hands to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Forgive me girls...but we have to win." Dawn said as the mech unleashed the pulse as it hit itself, Mayumi and Sectonia, forcing their mechs to shut down.

"There. Now is my chance!" Alec said as the boosters kicked in as he rocketed out.

"Get back here!" David said chasing after him. Both were neck and neck before they crossed the finish.

"Its a photo finish! We will have the results as soon as the third round is over." the announcer said. "As for the other...it was a close race, but it seems to be a tie between Justice Men and Silent Blades."

"Haaaa." Alec breathed out heavily as he exited his mech. "Good race."

"You too." David said as he left his. "I kind of noticed, but… You guys are actually doing better without Bones."

"Because all he gave were attack commands instead of strategy." Alec said.

"What an idiot." Ace said as he walked over to the two. "Glad you're okay."

"Thanks." David said. "Even though I tried to win this, I couldn't help but feel bad for what Bones did to you guys. Listen to me go on… I'm just too competitive for my own good."

"You did your best, David." Ace said as he put a hand on his shoulder. "But you did an amazing job out there."

"Yeah. Just thought I'd let you guys know. No matter what the results are, no hard feelings." David said.

"And the results are in. It was close. But...coming in first place by a single inch….Undead Party!" the announcer said.

"Man… I was so close." David said. "You guys really gave us a run for our money out there."

"I have to agree. You were good at trying to keep David off your back, Mr…" Ace trailed off as he didn't know the person's name.

"Alec. And he's right. Not many people are able to do that." David said.

"A pleasure to meet you Alec, my name is Ace Neptune." Ace said as he held his hand out to shake.

"A pleasure." Alec said shaking his hand.

"Okay, folks. With that, we have the last race orders. Races will be Rising Risks vs Valkyrie Maidens and Eastern Warriors vs Demon's Blight!" the announcer said.

"Not only are Jexi and Nora going to face off, but Shinji's going to face Demon Blight. I'm not liking Eastern Warriors' chances here." Harumi said.

"I'm not scared of some demon. I will defeat them with my One hit KO Slash." Shinji said.

"Yeah. We'll win even with our loser Shinji." Pom said.

"But I'm not the one who keeps screwing up." Shinji thought.

"Have you guys even seen Demon Blight's races? They'll crush you before you even get the chance." Kabuki said.

"We have seen their races, but we have to put up some fighting chance." Shinji said as Zetsuna shook his head in agreement.

Ace looked over at Demon Blight and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It's no doubt they'll make it to playoffs considering how well they race." Jexi said. "They even have the Duke Astaroth on their side."

"Isn't he one of the powerful demons from hell?" Aya asked.

"He's one of the 72 pillars of the Demon Universe. He gets to become a demon lord when one of the seven dies." Jack said.

"Judging by the power I sense from him. He's deadly dangerous." Ace said.

"And that reflects on how these guys race. Hoo wee, they're taking no prisoners." Kagura said.

"Right. Also I almost forgot, do you know what the Hobbyists are planning since we parted ways?" Ace asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well, from what my brother told us, they're planning on using this device calle God's Core. It can artificially grant seven wishes, and Diablo is planning on resetting the universe in his image before he dies of his own condition." Hope said.

"That's not it at all, you idiot. He's gonna erase all universes except Standard and disband all hero groups. Making everything separate." Jack said.

"!" Ace and Spade had a shocked look on their faces as they realized something.

"Yes. We've stalled him for now, but it's not gonna be long before he finds an alternative power source for it." Akira said.

"What power source did he use before?" Ace asked with a frightened look.

"These." David said as he took out crystals that Trip stole from the Nature Universe.

"Are these elemental crystals?" Ace asked as he stared at them.

"Yeah. Remember when we told you about our out-of-control nature expedition?" Sectonia asked. "Trip stealing these is what caused it."

Ace nodded his head as he had a petrified pale face before he fainted and started to sweat around his head.

"Geez… Is he always this emotional?" Leia asked.

"I'm not sure this counts as emotional." Shinji said. "Maybe...terrified."

"That makes sense." Graci said.

Spade held him up and checked his forehead. "He's burning up!"

"Crap, I knew it was a bad idea to tell him all of this! Kirumi, you know what to do." David said. 

"Of course. Cura!" she said casting the spell over Ace.

"Good his fever's gone down. What element's do those crystals represent?" Spade asked.

"Uh...Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Plant and Ice." Fluttershy said.

"Damn, four of those crystals must be connected to him somehow." Spade theorized.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. Hope, someone from the old shack downtown wants to see you, Jack and Daisy after the 3rd round is over. Just go to this address." David said handing it to him.

"Okay. Fair enough." Hope said taking the address.

"Yeah, we'll head over after I cream the Valkyrie Maidens." Jack said.

"You really think you're going to win?" Leonora asked.

"I don't think...I know." Jack smirked.

"Come on you two, save it for the track." Hope said. "Still, who would want to bring me, Jack and Daisy together?"

"I think i have a pretty good idea who." Daisy said to herself. "But I'll leave all theories aside for now."

"Until then...let's get to the final battle of the round." Jack said.


	11. Third Match, Part Three

Ace opened his eyes as he saw the others looking down at him relieved. "Hey you guys."

"Thank god. We thought we lost you." Lucy said.

"You collapsed from being in contact with those crystals." Cache said.

"Yeah it felt like whatever was inside them were crying for help." Ace said as Spade helped him stand up. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Wait, youre saying that you heard something call for help? What's so important about these crystals that you heard voices from them?" Nana said.

"I don't think it's far fetched as it seems. I remember some old story that some powerful beings were trapped in crystals. Or maybe that's just the tales of the Eidolons Ace has." Hope said.

"Those crystals were from a land of nature and wild animals. How can they be calling out?" Twilight said.

"I'm not sure, ok? I don't know much about those crystals as you do. I'm sorry." Ace said apologizing.

"In any case, we shouldn't worry too much about it, otherwise it's just going to hurt our heads even more." Kurochi said.

"You're right. The sooner we stop Diablo, the better. There's no telling what he could use, whether it be an object or person." Ace said.

"All we have to focus on is the races." Ty said as on the track surveying were Abby and Rinea as well as Zagan and Pom.

"Right, I'm gonna head back to town, I think I might've missed something." Ace said as he flew to the city.

"You don't have to make a flashy exit everytime, you know!" Kazuichi said. "Sheesh, why can't he ever take a bus or something?"

"Is there a problem with him flying?" Spade asked with a dark aura around him.

"Nothing wrong, sir!" Kazuichi said in fear.

"Good." Spade said as he turned back to normal and smiled. "He just wants to feel free in the air that's all."

"There's no shame in that." Akane said.

"Spade, has anyone told you you're really supportive of actions?" Teepo asked.

"Well, he is his brother, after all." Elize said.

"Yeah, ever since our parents were killed I've protected him and gave him all the love he needed, he's very precious to me." Spade said as he took out a photo of when he and Ace were younger and showed it to them.

"Sounds like a certain two I know." Hope said looking to Asta and Yuno.

"We're not like that." The two of them said.

"Oh…" Hope said.

"Let's just focus on the race. The battle lap just started." Indigo said.

"Oh, and it's already competitive right from the start! Eastern Warriors explode right out of the gate, but Demon's Blight...they don't let it last long as they began to brutally attack them." the announcer said.

"Geez, they never hold back, do they? And come on, one of ems' just a kid!" Hope shouted.

"You know they can't hear you right?" Psychic asked.

"I know." Hope said.

"These guys are on my hit list now." Saki said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't bother. You can't do anything to them, anyway." Shiozaki said.

"I know." Saki said calmly. "But if I do run into them in the future, they'll pay."

"David here is a demon hunter, so...he might just beat you to it." Tapu Lele said.

"Why don't we both take care of them then?" Saki asked looking at the Devil Hunter.

"Because you're not participating in this thing. I don't know much clearer we can make this." David said.

"And they aren't breaking any laws. This is a race. All of this is legal...well as legal as it gets." Driver said.

"*Sigh* I'm really sorry about my sister. She always wants to fight powerful opponents." Aya said.

"Didn't think there was anyone more competitive than me." David said.

"She doesn't really make a competition over anything. She's always serious whenever we go on missions." Aya said.

"And that's kind of the problem. She needs to enjoy life more, you know what I'm saying?" David said.

"Yeah but...Saki didn't really have a good childhood. During the first undead incident on our world, we didn't know we were siblings. We fought and I manage to hold back without killing her." Aya said with a saddened look. "It's gonna take time." She said.

"Besides, I'm not sure Astaroth is an ideal opponent." Kenshin said as Demon's Blight was making quick work of Pom and Zetsuna before Bathin charged at Shinji.

"Here goes. It's a waste, but I gotta survive. One hit KO Slash!" Shinji said swinging his sword as he cut through Bathin's sword and mech.

"Whoa, he actually pulled it off?!" Zelos asked.

"Looks like he took your advice to heart, Kabuki." Maki said.

"Not bad, not bad." Kagura said in broken english.

"That was my one shot. I just need to keep ahead of those other two." Shinji said trying to keep ahead of Demon's Blight.

"Zagan, cut him off." Astaroth said as Zagan charged towards Shinji.

"This isn't my one hit KO but...this has to be something." Shinji said drawing his blade to block Zagan's advance. "I just have to keep blocking an...what?"

Astaroth then drew a large black blade from his mech before lunging at Shinji. His sword pierced through Zagan and Shinji's mechs causing both of them to break down.

"He went through his own teammate? Why would he do that?!" David said remembering what Astaroth said.

"The stronger demons absorb the weaker ones. If you are not strong, you're fodder. As for other demons, sometimes we sacrifice ourselves to make each other stronger." Astaroth said.

"This is just...something else people. With only one racer intact on the track. The winner is...Team Demon's Blight!" The announcer said as the audience cheered.

"Jeez, do these people even care what happens to the other teams?" Akane said.

"It's a race. They're just in it for the thrills." Driver said.

"And coming from the other track...the winner is Team Valkyrie Maidens!" The announcer said.

"Wait, did I hear that right?" David asked.

"Yes. Its Team Valkyrie Maidens." the announcer said. "It was close. Leonora took first while Jexi took second with Jack in third. No crashouts."

"Unbelievable. Not only was someone other than me able to beat Jexi, but Jack, too." David said.

"Wow, those Valkyrie Maidens are really good." David heard some of the spectators say. "If the others aren't careful, they just might win the whole thing."

"Now...as you all know, we'll be having the festival. After, we have the playoffs against the remaining eight teams. Now...we have a special guest joining us for the remainder. Please allow me to welcome the races sponsor...Diablo!" the announcer said.

"What the heck? Diablo's here?!" Hope asked in shock.

"I didn't think he would be here himself in his condition." David said.

"So this is the man who thinks he's going to wipe out the universes." Kagura said.

Diablo soon approached the podium with a calm expression on his face. "People of Future City and the universes beyond. It is a great pleasure to welcome you all here. I am truly a fan of this wonderful sport of yours. That is why I have sponsored those six teams, so we can have one amazing season. And I'm sure you all feel the same." Diablo said.

The audience cheered as they chanted Diablo's name.

"Tch." Fefnir scoffed.

"He talks himself out of a situation." Jexi said.

"As affluential as he is, that's to be expected." David said.

"I can tell from a distance this fool's ego will be his downfall." Leviathan said. "He's no better than ."

"There is no ego problem with him. This is just a show for the people." Jexi said. "If you knew the real Diablo...you would know the threat he has."

"We faced Omega to a standstill at the cost of our lives and it's thanks to Zero he was destroyed." Harpuia said.

"Zero… That's a name we haven't heard in awhile." Indigo said.

"Hmm, tell us. What was the Zero and Master X you met like?" Phantom asked.

"They're two of the best Maverick Hunters we've ever met. We fought alongside them quite a lot until they returned to their own time after the battle against Ultron Sigma and Dragon." Nana said.

"Zero, a maverick hunter? That's surprising." Fefnir said as he laughed.

"Really? What was he like to you four?" Nana asked.

"We fought against him and the resistance who we considered mavericks, we all fought him and still lost. I even self destructed myself to prevent him from reaching Master X, who I didn't know at the time was a copy." Phantom said as he closed his eyes.

"So that means that you four were from the same world as them, but further ahead in time." Sectonia said.

"Yes, a hundred years from their time." Harpuia said. "We were all blinded by the truth and thought we were doing the right thing but...we were wrong. And we're here now to make amends by helping watch over Ace."

"Well maybe one day you and Zero can meet up and make up." Jack said.

The four guardians all had downcasted looks when they heard that and closed their eyes.

"Uh, Jack. I don't think they're expected to be forgiven for their actions." Sectonia said.

"Yeah...and the Zero here wouldn't even know them." Jack said.

"We made amends with him by helping defeat Omega." Leviathan said. "It's just that the Zero we knew sacrificed himself to defeat Weil and stop Ragnarok."

"Oh… sorry, we uh… didn't know." Kazuichi said.

"It's alright but there could be chance he's still alive. We just didn't have enough time before we were sent to Valentia." Harpuia said.

"And zat's when you ran into us." Rachel said.

"Correct." Harpuia said before he saw Ace floating towards them. "Speak of the devil."

Ace landed down in front of them as he held something in his arms. "Hi everyone. Did I miss anything?"

"Besides the last race, no." Nami said.

"Uh...what's that you got?" Jexi asked.

The creature in Ace's arms turned around and spoke. "Hello everyone. My name is Lunamon."

"That's...a Digimon!" David said.

"Is this what Luna is? She's so cute!" Ace said as he hugged her as Lunamon hugged his neck.

"Okay...not even sure how you got that thing." Jack said.

"Where did you even find that...creature?" Psychic said.

"Maybe she got out of the Digital World and ended up here." Takeshi said.

"Well actually, I found her wounded near some kind of gate and took her to get medical attention, she's been stuck with me ever since." Ace explained.

"That doesn't even explain how she got here." Driver said. "Even in the Future Universe, those things are rare."

"So, let's just go with Takeshi's assumption. She wandered here after somehow leaving the Digital World." Kokoro said.

"Well, you see, when I was exploring around, some weird creatures attacked and turned my friends into Digi-Eggs. I managed to escape and you know the rest." Luna said as she hopped onto Ace's head and layed down. "Now I'm the partner and friend of this guy right here."

"Strange. We'll look into it." Jack said.

"Later. Now come on." Hope said grabbing Jack and Daisy.

"Easy. What's the rush?" Daisy said.

"Someone wanted this letter to get to us and I wanna honor it." Hope said running off with the two.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow!" Jack shouted.

"Bye,bye!" Luna shouted back waving.

"David, there is something I must discuss with you, Hope and Jexi after the championship." Ace said as he held a sleeping Luna.

"We'll be all ears." Jexi said. "At least David and I will. Hope...most likely when he runs back tomorrow."

"It's nothing bad, don't worry." Ace reassured as he put his Digivice around Luna's neck. "See you tomorrow." He said as he and the others warped back to the ship for the night.

"Whew… What a day. So much stuff happened today, I can't even tell what's what anymore." David said.

"Thankfully, all that's left are the festival and the playoffs." Jexi said. "After those, we'll listen to Ace...then confront Diablo once and for all."

"Yeah. We should rest up. Tomorrow's going to be a big day, I can tell." David said.


	12. IGPX Festival

"Welcome one and all, to the IG-Festival!" the announcer called as the crowd cheered. "In this grand interlude event, we have special events that pair members of teams with one another, have team members of different positions race by themselves, and for this, we will present the highlights of the battle royales that have gone down earlier today."

"Indeed. There are several teams who participated today. The battle royale is possibly one of the most anticipated events of the entire festival. With no teammates to back them up, this was a chance to see how each racer fared on their own. Competing were Abby of Rising Risks, Blood of Steam Machine, Bathin of Demon's Blight, Miasma of Darkness Emperor's, Ichiro of Imperial Steam, Zetsuna of Eastern Warriors, Dawn of Undead Party, Sectonia of Shining Ice, Teresa of Valkyrie Maidens, Poison Ivy of Reformed Society, Eijiro of Justice Men and Harumi of Silent Blades. 12 racers who each battled out for their right to lead." Diablo said.

"So it's finally begun, huh?" Ace asked as he held Luna.

"It's already gone on. These are just highlights from today." David said.

"Ah, don't worry about Ace's timing, he was taking care of Lunamon." Hope said as he patted Suzaku on the head as she giggled. "And since this is a festival, I'd thought I'd take Suzaku to see it."

"A good thing too, because it seems Luna wants to be friends with her." Ace said as Luna waved to Suzaku.

"Hmm. I don't trust you two alone out there. Erza, mind keeping an eye on them?" Jexi asked.

"Of course." Erza said.

"What about the times I explored the city alone you seemed to have trust me then." Ace said.

"I was talking to Hope and Suzaku." Jexi said.

"Oh sorry." Ace apologized. "I can help keep an eye on them."

"But why am I being singled out?" Hope asked.

"Because you somehow have a knack for attracting trouble. And with a lot of enemies here, I don't wanna take a risk." Jexi said.

"Funny, isn't your team all about taking risks?" Hope asked.

"That was reference to how we were just two members and taking risky strategies. This is a different ball game here." Jexi said.

"Please, let's not fight okay?" Ace asked.

"Fine. Then I guess I'll come with you." Jexi said before giving a whistle as Eevee jumped onto his shoulder.

"And who's this cute little guy?" Kagura asked scratching under his chin.

"That's an Eevee, a Pokemon capable of evolving into one of 8 different evolutions." Vera said.

"It also happens to be my perfect link." Jexi said.

"Perfect link?" Ace asked confused.

"It's a term that we use for our Ace Pokemon. They're generally Pokemon that have a strong connection with a certain person." David said.

"I see." Ace said. "Do you give them nicknames?"

"It's an option but mostly by what they're called." Jexi said. "Everyone in the worlds has the possibility of having at least one perfect link."

"Even me?" Ace asked. "And my teammates?"

"Yep. It's all a matter of finding a Pokemon that you have a strong relation with." David said.

"Like Rainbow. Her's is Talonflame. In fact, she took it along with the pokemon she caught with her when they left." Jexi said.

"Left?" Ace asked.

"Rainbow and Jesse left for the Heroes Coalition for training after our little trip around Valentia." David said.

"I see, have you been able to keep in contact with them?" Ace asked before Model O floated off of his arm."

"No. But I sent ten of my members with her to give her support. Only one who keeps me informed is Robin." Jexi said.

"And Jesse when he calls me." David said.

"I see, as long as they're doing ok." Ace said as he looked at his pendant and the colors representing Jesse and Rainbow glowed bright a bit.

"We don't know when they'll return but...it'll be when Rainbow can defeat her father." Jexi said.

"Just believe in them and have hope they will return to you and the others soon." Ace said as he put his hand on Jexi's shoulder.

"Same here. Now then, I think it's about time we headed out." Jexi said.

"Let's go then!" Kagura said.

Around the festival, they came through the concessions and souvenirs area as some of the other teams were there too.

"Hey, Zetsuna!" Pinkie said as Zetsuna was checking out japanese recreational Holo-Art. "Great run in the Battle Royale earlier today!"

He stared at Pinkie with detest.

"Oh, Pinkie. Let's go somewhere that's...not here." Lucy said pushing her aside.

"What? What'd I say?" Pinkie asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't live long to know." Lucy said.

"Hmm. All seems well here." Shinji said to himself observing the events.

"Yeah, though I can't help but shake the feeling something is gonna happen during the playoffs soon." Pom said.

"True. Even I can feel something is gonna happen soon." Shinji said. "Reminds me of this old legend...considering all the events that have occured recently."

"A legend?" Pom asked.

"Yeah. It's called the Four Monsters but...it would be something that would bore you." Shinji said.

Orchid was at a stand when she accidentally listened on what they were saying and widened her eyes. "Four monsters? I better tell the others about this." Orchid said to herself as she walked away.

"I wanna know?" a voice said as Neu approached with Rachel, Wendy and Gemini.

"Ah...so you kids wanna know the old legend huh? Fine. I guess I could share with you." Shinji said. "A long time ago, there existed four monsters of different origins. A god who desired powerful kin, a human who had the ferocity of a beast, a manmade being born as a dragon and a being born into a demonic evil. Each of these beasts were said to have appeared once time had begun in the universes. First came the god who tried to reclaim his kin through the dark underbelly of society. Then came the human who would go to devour everything. The dragon came next to try and restart life. Then came the devil child who wanted all to be perfect. These may seem like bad guys, but...there would rise heroes to combat these monsters. It is said when all four have fallen, something new would be born from the hardship. And that is the legend of the four monsters."

"Zis tale is very interesting. I never zought zat something like zis vould actually happen." Rachel said.

"We've dealt with legends before, but never on this grand a scale." Gemini said.

"Hmm. Actually...maybe we've been living the story Shinji just told." Wendy pondered.

"Right. We've actually encountered people much like them." Gemini said.

"Ze human zat devours everyzing… Zat sounds a lot like Velvet." Rachel said.

"Actually...there was someone else to fit the bill. Lucius." Wendy said.

"Lucius?" Rachel said.

"Oh, right. You weren't with us at the time." Gemini said. "Lucius was a color fighter. He used this Forbidden Style to devour everyone's hearts. He has succeeded for a short time until Bass came and saved the day. Weren't for him, a lot of us wouldn't even be here."

"So that's one monster…" Neu said.

"Ze dragon zat tried to restart life… Doesn't zat sound a lot like Dragon from ze Elements?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. He wanted to replace all races with the Emotionless and become their leader." Wendy said.

"Luckily, David stopped him for good." Rachel said. "Zough, I vould imagine Normal vanting revenge on him for zat."

"Then for the God...that's obviously Black. He was using the Ginova Family to reclaim all the Enhanced he created." Gemini said.

"That leaves the Devil Child. Wouldn't that refer...to…." Wendy said looking to Diablo on screen.

"So it's true. We're livin the story." Gemini said.

"Not a surprise. The story is rumored to repeat itself every 100 years or so. But...that's only a rumor." Shinji said.

"Thank you for the...interesting story but we really need to be leaving." Wendy said as the four of them left.

Meanwhile...

Ace was currently meditating in an open field while the Eidolon's in their orb form floated around him.

"Ace?" Jexi asked as he noticed Ace's meditation.

"Hmm? Yes Jexi?" Ace asked.

"Yeah. I saw you in the middle of one of the few fields out here. What are you doing here?" Jexi said.

"Just trying to attune with the Eidolon's because ever since I obtained them I took on traits from some of them." Ace said as he stood up.

"I've noticed. You know, Ace. When things are done here and we go against the Hobbyists...things are going to get dicey." Jexi said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"Diablo is a powerful foe to be sure. His law allows him to use the abilities of anyone he's made a contract with." Jexi said.

"Which is why I'm here to help you, ever since we've separated, I've attained Titan's strength and Bahamut's flight. Besides that, we're here to help you anyway we can." Ace said before he drew Yato and pointed it Jexi. "I want you to fight me. Not to the death but to a test of strength."

"Fine. All this racing's got me pent up for a real fight." Jexi said allowing his aura to surge.

"See for your own eyes if I have the power to protect the people I care about, I will not hold back!" Ace yelled as he grew an enormous rainbow aura while his eyes glowed red as the armiger forms of his Eidolons floated around him.

"Okay...let's start basic. Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted landing a punch to Ace's stomach.

"Aaah!" Ace screamed before he recovered and disappeared. "Behind you." He said kicking him in the back.

"Oh...you're gonna have to do better than that." Jexi said not budging an inch.

"Fine then. Hellfire!" Ace yelled as he summoned his gauntlets and greaves and did a barrage of fire imbued punches and spin kicks.

"Ultimate Color Barrage!" Jexi said unleashing a powerful barrage of punches that countered each kick and punch.

"Gaia's Wrath!" Ace shouted lashing at the oncoming attacks with his chain axe before switching to his spear and launching it. "Judgement Bolt!"

"Fine...you aren't going to go down easy...so I'll have to kick it up." Jexi said as a burst of golden aura overtook him as he stood there. "Golden God Mode!"

"Fine let's see you go against the God of Destruction!" Ace said as he held out Model O. "Megamerge!" He shouted as he donned the armor of Omega Zero and a white silhouette grew around him.

"It won't make a difference. Golden God's….Golden Fist!" Jexi said landing a hit to Ace's stomach once more, making him cough up blood.

"Ugh, Rekkouha!" Ace shouted as he punched the ground summoning beams of light down on Jexi before dealing various attacks. "Shinkujin! Arc Blade! Ryuuenjin!" He shouted firing a wave of lightning, small waves of Ice, and did a launching fire slash.

"Wow...that's a pretty powerful attack." Jexi said standing there unscathed. "Are you done now?"

"Damnit!" Ace muttered before he reverted back to normal and closed his eyes as a red and blue aura gathered around him as the ground shook around them.

"Let's end it then. Ultimate Color Fighting Secret Art!" Jexi said making a bow and arrow. "Golden God's….Shining Magnificence!" he said firing the arrow as it hit Ace dead on, causing an eruption of light.

Ace was shown on the ground unconscious as his right arm was burning a bit and his right eye was bleeding.

"Seems you have some powerful moves. But...you have a long way to go." Jexi said dispelling Golden God mode as he picked up Ace and carried him off.

Spade saw Jexi approaching them with an unconscious Ace. "Oh my god, Ace!" He shouted running to them.

"He challenged me to a fight and lost." Jexi said handing Ace off to Spade.

"He wanted you to test his strength, correct?" Spade asked. "Do you think he has the power to protect the people he loves?"

"He's got a lot of room to improve, but if he can control those techniques of his, I'm sure that he will." Jexi said.

Azura saw them and widened her eyes as she quickly rushed over. "He needs medical attention, and that arm…is too far damaged." She trailed off as she closed her eyes. "Spade, take him to Chopper, Kirumi and Mari. They might be able to help."

"I'm on it." Spade said quickly running off to find them.

10 minutes later

Spade looked around the grounds and managed to spot Chopper, Kirumi, and Mari and quickly ran over to them. "Guys, its Ace!" He yelled to get their attention.

The three hurried to Ace's side and quickly began working on him.

"Hmm. Looks like a flow of power was trying to erupt from him." Kirumi said. "His body couldn't handle it so it injured him internally."

"That Ace… Always trying to show off." Mari said. "Doesn't he understand that he'll keep wasting his energy if he keeps fighting like that?"

Spade bonked her on the head with Stoj's frying pan. "The reason he fights is so that he improves and will be able to protect the people close him. So please help him." He said starting to tear up a bit.

"If he keeps fighting like that...it'll just leave him in an early grave." Jexi said seriously as the three went to healing Ace. "It doesn't matter the reason if he ends up dead."

"Which is why he'll continue to train and get stronger to live on." Spade said.

"He has a lot of powerful techniques. The main concern is the lack of control." Chopper said.

"It's almost as if half of his power has been sealed off." Mari said using her gauntlet to check his vitals.

"Or perhaps his tendency to let his emotions control him. A lot of rookies are like that. Even Master David when he started out." Kirumi said.

"That could be one of the reasons, but when I first met him in Godshill, I sensed potential him ready to be released, I didn't tell him because I wanted to see him grow on his own." Azura said.

"But before he can even think about that, he needs to learn to control his emotions. Trust us, there are plenty of people that take advantage of impulsive behavior." David said.

"They won't hesitate for a moment to take an opening due to emotion." Jexi said.

"We are partially to blame for what happened to him." A voice said as Shiva and Ramuh appeared.

"He is now undergoing a fierce battle in his mind to help him control his emotions and powers." Ramuh said as he stroked his beard. "This may be the only way we Eidolons may be able to help him. Please watch over him as he undergoes this trial." He said before he and Shiva disappeared.

"Ace…" Hope said before the TV flickered on.

"Attention IGPX fans. Shocking news. Our sponsor has made a startling change in the line up. The playoffs are taking place three days after today." the announcer said.

"Indeed. As such, I have already decided the final 8 participants personally. They are...Rising Risks, Shining Ice, Valkyrie Maidens, Silent Blades, Reformed Society, Darkness Emperors, Demon's Blight and Undead Party." Diablo said. "All will race on the same track."

"Unfortunately, this means it's the end of the road for Imperial Steam, Justice Men, Steam Machines and Eastern Warriors." the announcer said.

"But you did well and we hope to see you again, next season." Diablo said.

"He's already hand picked the final participants so quickly after one day." Jexi said. "I don't like this."

"Yeah. It's Diablo we're talking about here. We'll need to be extra cautious here." David said.

"But I know you guys can pull it off. Go, go, let's go!" Tapu Lele said seen along with Tapu Fini in Shining Ice cheerleading outfits.

"How did you talk me into this?" Tapu Fini asked.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Tapu Lele said.

"Of course, we'll be fighting Miasma and Astaroth in there too." Jexi said.

"This'll probably give you and the others enough time to prepare." Kagura said.

"Three days… We may as well make the most of it." David said.

"Meanwhile we'll have Guy and Jago keep an eye on Ace back on the ship." Aya said.

"As for us...we need all the practice we need against them for the last battle." Jexi said seriously.

"Hey, Mari… Think you can get some new parts ready?" David said.

"Just leave it to me, uweheehee!" Mari said as she laughed with stars in her eyes.


	13. Final Race! Resolves Collide!

Three days had come and gone in what seemed like a flash as fireworks were going off in a crazy barrage.

"Hello and welcome! Here we all are. The playoffs! Now normally we would host this tournament style but...Diablo has had other plans." the announcer said.

"Indeed. While a normal tournament style would be fun...I have other ideas." Diablo said snapping his fingers as from the stadium emerged an enormous track that could fit many racers.

"Whoa… That has got to be the biggest track I have ever seen!" David said.

"The rule of this season's playoffs will be different. It will be a long lasting battle. The winner will be the last mech left standing in the track." Diablo said. "Meaning all eight teams will battle on this single track at once."

"So basically...he's made it a long standing battle to the finish." Jexi said.

"He's clearly getting desperate with us now." David said. "Considering who's in this, this is gonna be a bloodbath."

"And lucky us, we're right dead into it." Jack said sarcastically.

"This is gonna be quite the fight of our lives for those participating." Saki said.

"Hearing you say that doesn't make it all that reassuring." Mayumi said.

"That's just her way of saying don't hold back and give it everything you got." Aya said.

"Huh. How humerous. You believe you shall actually win?" Ashe said standing nearby. "I apologize for your foolhardy bravado...but the victor shall be Lord Miasma."

"Just how much of your arrogance is gonna blind you?" Saki asked

"It is not arrogance. Its knowledge. He has been groomed for this his whole life. As his servant, I will give him full aid so he will return home and claim the throne." Ashe said.

"Oh brother, sounds to me like you're doing all the work for him." Kagura said shrugging before feeling a hand around her throat as Miasma held her up.

"Were you...doubting my power?" Miasma said.

"Calm down, sir. We are still in a race." Ashe said before Miasma dropped her.

"You…!" Kagura said going into her Dare Drive before Saaya held her back. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill these freaks!"

"Please calm down sis, they're not worth the effort demon or not." Saaya said.

"If you do that, you would be labeled a criminal and immediately arrested." Ashe said. "Unlike you, we like to consider the consequences of sudden actions."

"Just what the hell do you want?" Aya asked crossing her arms. "Because I don't think you came here to just look down on us."

"We were just standing with you...inferior insects." Ashe said.

"Whatever." Aya said shrugging.

"So...we finally meet face to face...ice devil." a voice said behind David as Astaroth stood over him.

"About time, too, don't you think?" David asked.

"So you're the famous Astaroth huh?" Spade asked.

"Begone, being. I only have business with the Ice devil." Astaroth said.

"What, you want me to beg for mercy? If you really know me, you know I'm not that kind of guy." David said.

"No...I came to say that I will defeat you and raise morale for all demons." Astaroth said.

"So that's what this is about? Revenge for demonkind?" David asked.

"Quite the opposite. You are someone of power that I respect. By defeating you, I will climb the ranks and further my ascension to the seat of Demon Lord." Astaroth said.

"You and Miasma are quite the same in terms of motivation. Sometimes I tend to confuse you two for each other." David said. "The only difference being that you have honor, while he does not."

"True. That is why I have come to wish you luck." Astaroth said as he left.

"Hmm… Never really took him for that kind of guy." David said. "Then it seems, Miasma is the biggest enemy here."

"I have to agree with you, he might be a problem for you and the others on the track." Saaya said. "By the way, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" David asked.

"Sorry. I just tend to worry over my friends, sometimes I can't help it." Saaya said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"I'll admit. Things are gonna be rough with all of these rivalries going around. But, where my team and I lack in strength, we make up for in willpower. That's one of our biggest assets." David said.

"Kinda like with Ace and us in a way." Saaya said. "Whenever we go through hard times, he's always there to support us, I'm sure he has supported you and friends when you met." She said.

"Yeah. He's got a lot of spunk, that guy." David said. "Kind of reminds me of me when I started out."

"Nah, not exactly. You've always kept a stable mind, no matter the circumstances." Sectonia said.

"I'm gonna contact Guy and Jago to see how Ace is doing." Saaya said as she walked away to contact Guy and Jago.

"Meanwhile, we have the biggest race of our lives to prepare for." Mayumi said. "Let's give this everything we've got!"

"Good luck, everybody!" Kagura said in broken english.

"We'll be praying for your safety." Azura said.

It wasn't long before all the racers entered the starting area and entered their mechs as they all approached the starting line.

"Racers...in honor of this being the final race, we will forego the strategy lap and proceed to our main event." Diablo said. "So...all ready...get set….take off!" he said as all of them rocketed out of the starting gate.

"And our racers are bolted out of the starting gate without a moment to spare. This is going to be exciting!" the announcer said. "Oh...and it looks like our feed is starting to cut out."

"Strange, the ability didn't kick in immediately." Sakura said.

"Meaning Marx's ability takes time to build up before its total block out. That's why he was always sent out first." Sting said.

"And it's gonna be happening soon. And when it does, its gonna be an all out beat down from Darkness Emperor." Indigo said.

"But we know these guys. They can handle this." Zelos said.

"That's right. We just gotta believe in em." Skull said before the feed totally cut out. "I hope."

"Hmm. Judging from the audience's reactions, the feed just cut out." Jexi said. "We were expecting this. Jack, try and keep ahead of us."

"On it." Jack said.

"Alright ladies. Just stay calm and whatever you do, do not drop your guard. We don't know what's gonna happen here." David said.

"It's too late. It's time for the shroud." Ashe said before ice shots hit his mech and sealed the vents. "What in the?"

"Ha! You think we're gonna fall for that again?" Cold said.

"Seems the same confusion tactic won't work. But with the feed out...we can still attack." Miasma said as his shadow started to grow as the beasts began to emerge.

"Here they come!" Leonora said.

"We have this!" Bathin said.

"Yes, we can take them out!" Maki said.

"Beasts...attack!" Miasma ordered as they went berserk and pounced as Bathin and Maki tried to protect their respective teams before both were overcome as their mechs were disabled.

"According to our radar, Bathin and Maki have been knocked out of the running." the announcer said. "22 remain."

"Sorry, everyone. We did what we could." Maki said.

"You did good, Maki. Leave the rest to us!" Harumi said.

"Come on! Come on!" Ashe said trying to get the ice to melt as it was slowly dripping.

"Okay...this should be far enough." Jack said aiming at Miasma. "Say goodnight." he said firing before one of the beasts knocked the shot away as it hit Alec's mech, taking it out. "Oops."

"Alec of Undead Party has crashed out." the announcer said.

"Jack's shot was deflected." Harumi said.

"Damn it. I can't get a clean shot with those damn beasts." Jack said.

"We have to do something about those beasts or we'll never take these guys out." Mayumi said.

"Wait, they're only doing this because Marx cut the feed out. So, if someone takes him out, Miasma will be forced to pull them back." David said.

"He's keeping close to the back of the pack. I'll slow down and try to charm him." Graci said.

"Graci… You sure about this?" Mayumi asked. "In that case, I'll handle Ashe."

Graci then started to slow down as she got close to Marx. "Hey, handsome. How about you just drop out, huh?" she said before seeing Marx turn his head as he blushed and shook. "What the?"

"Hahaha! You really think you can charm Marx? He's so anti-social even a small child gives him shivers." Ashe said.

"Shut up." Mayumi said as she punched Ashe's mech.

"You insolent little…" Ashe said.

"Are humans the ultimate species? Are demons? No! My adopted family taught me to love and care for others. Sayuri and Mr. Ishihara taught me discipline. Erza and Morrigan, their powers helped me fight. David and the others taught me about friendship and camaraderie. And Graci… She taught me to be confident in my abilities. They're all my friends!" Mayumi said as her mech started glowing purple and scarlet.

"What the… What's going on?" David asked.

"I don't know if you're seeing this folks, but Mayumi is starting to exude a powerful aura!" the announcer said.

"I have friends, and you don't! That's why...I won't lose!" Mayumi said as her mech let out a powerful aura.

"Not good." Ashe said before seeing one of his vents opened. "This is all or nothing. If I use my smoke with the flamethrower that was built into my mech...I can stop her before she starts." he thought aiming at her. "Burn in hell, girl!" He shouted.

"Take this!" Mayumi said charging at Ashe.

"Smoke and Fire combo!" Ashe said creating an explosion before him. "Ha! That will...what?" he said before seeing her gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Over here!" Mayumi said appearing behind him before landing a charged hit at Ashe.

"Damn you!" Ashe shouted before his mech broke down on the side.

"Ashe has crashed out of the race!" the announcer said.

"What was that aura?" Scott asked.

"She's an Enhanced, so this must be some sort of awakening." Erza said.

"An awakening. I never even thought we could even do that." Titanica said.

"Not even when you took out Byaku Shin single-handedly?" Ranma asked.

"Actually, I do remember a bit of a power increase during that time." Titanica said.

"That must've been something like it." Ramona said.

"Yeah. One of my defining moments." Titanica said.

"Interesting, you should tell us about it when you have the time." Stoj said as she read Brynhildr.

"Here comes a hit then!" Graci said charging at Marx who kept dodging and not fighting back. "Why won't you fight?"

"Marx is a pacifist. He's never fought anyone in his life." Miasma said. "One of the reasons he was selected as our third."

"Out of the way fool!" Cheetah shouted as she slashed apart Graci's mech. "He is my prey." she declared.

"Graci has been knocked out of the race." the announcer said.

"Geez, Cheetah's serious about this…" Captain Cold said before seeing Demons Blight advance in formation. "What are those guys waiting for? No biggie. If i take one of em out, they'll be on my resume as reformed!" he said advancing to Astaroth.

"Whoa! What is this?! Captain cold is going for Astaroth!" the announcer said.

"He's nuts!" Stoj said.

"No, he's bold." Jago said. "I should know how, I've dealt with my demons."

"Sorry pal, but you're goin on ice!" Captain cold said firing his freeze blaster at Astaroth.

"So you've gone from helping us to hindering. Pitiful." Astaroth said drawing his blade and slicing apart the ice and cold's mech before it collapsed.

"Captain Cold has been knocked out." the announcer said.

"Lord Astaroth, the longer we draw this out, the more these people will turn against one another." Zagan said.

"True. Zagan, I ask you to go after those trying to cause us problems. Specifically...take out Cheetah and Marx." Astaroth said.

"Of course. Here I come!" Zagan said charging at the two.

"Ivy!" Cheetah said.

"Of course." Ivy said firing seeds onto the track as they quickly grew into gigantic vines.

"I see. Trying to make plants dominant in this race. Unfortunately, that shall not be." Zagan said drawing an axe as he chopped through the vines with ease.

"Damn it." Cheetah said before seeing Sectonia come at her. "The perfect chance."

"Cheetah! We're supposed to team up for now, not turn against each other." Sectonia said.

"I made no agreement. And you came in time." Cheetah said grabbing Sectonia as a shield.

"Here comes….Hell's slice!" Zagan said swinging as the cut hit Sectonia and Marx.

"Sectonia and Marx have crashed out." the announcer said. "And the video has sudden returned and ...what is this?" he said as the shadow beasts were visual on the monitor.

"Hey, someone took out Marx! Everyone can see what Miasma's up to now!" Kazuichi said.

"We know. We heard the announcer, idiot." Sanji said.

"I can't believe this, folks! What you're witnessing on the track by Miasma is a display of pure savagery...that we are allowing?" the announcer said in shock.

"You didn't know because the feeds kept getting cut out." Tapu Bulu said.

"How can this be…? How could things turn out like this?" Miasma asked. "Well….my team is gone...my secret is out...there is no other choice….I must go all out!"

"Uh….did he just say all out?" Jack said.

"My lord! You mustn't!" Ashe said.

"I don't care about keeping up the appearance anymore. I will destroy everyone here!" Miasma said as the beasts began to converge on him as a sphere of darkness began to grow.

"What's going on…? Is he...transforming?" Mayumi asked.

"Forbidden Dark Art! True Shadow Beast!" Miasma said as the sphere took the form of a gigantic beast.

"This cannot be good!" Roy said.

"Ashe! What is going on?!" David demanded.

"Lord Miasma. While I pass him off as someone of arrogance. In truth he is the opposite...a cruel and evil individual who would kill all if I did not keep him in line." Ashe said.

"So that's why you used Marx's curse to your advantage, to conceal Miasma's true self!" Mayumi said.

"Part of it, yes. Though once my lord has unleashed this form...I'm afraid it's impossible to stop it. See...he does not have full control of it." Ashe said as it let out a gigantic roar.

"Impossible? Please… Have you seen the things we've fought?" David said. "If there's one thing I learned in all these travels...it's that nothing is impossible!"

"He's right. There's still a mech. I can just disable it with an EMP bomb from my mech." Dawn said trying to get close.

"No! Get away!" Ashe said as Dawn's mech sparked.

"Here it comes!" Dawn said before the beast smashed Dawn's mech against the wall like a fly.

"What? It's resistant to my bomb?!" Dawn said in shock.

"Dawn has crashed out! Undead Party is out!" the announcer said.

"This is not looking good." Jexi said. "That beast is something else entirely. We really do need to cooperate if we wanna knock it out."

"What? I'd soon take out Ishihara than work with him!" Cheetah said.

"This isn't the time to pick fights! He's right. If we want to take this guy down, we're going to have to work together!" David said.

"I would…" Cheetah said before Astaroth pointed a sword at her.

"Your choice. Cooperate or leave a disgrace." Astaroth said.

"Fine. But until the beast is slain." Cheetah said.

"I've just finished a scan of it. The beast doesn't have a solid form...buts its heart is Miasma. If we can get Miasma out...we might have a shot." Abby said.

"As strong as he is, most of us will end up as scapegoats just to create an opening." Rinea said.

"No...just me." Jack said as he fired at the beast, making it more angry. "We need to keep the beast busy while someone goes inside."

"Leonora...you are the only one here able to use light power. You have the highest chance of piercing through the beast, but there is also a high chance of damage to your mech." Abby said.

"If my sacrifice will save everyone here, that's a risk I'm willing to take!" Leonora said.

"Once the beast goes after Jack...that will be your chance." Abby said.

The beast roared as it leapt towards Jack.

"Now is the time!" Leonora said as her mech glowed as she lunged at the beast as it was landing at Jack. She pierced through as her mech was being attacked on the inside of the beast. As she passed through, she was surprised to see Miasma's mech in pieces as only he himself was floating inside the mass unconscious. "Miasma!" she said as she grabbed him. "There!" she said coming out as the beast collapsed as she crashed to the ground with Miasma in her mech's arms as her mech collapsed along side Jack's.

"Jack, Leonora and Miasma have crashed out. Darkness Emperors have all been defeated." the announcer said.

The beast soon dissipated into darkness leaving nothing behind but pieces of what was Miasma's mech.

"She really did it. She managed to pull it off." Harumi said.

"Yep. I'm proud of her. She really took one for the team." David said.

"But the event is not over yet." Mayumi said.

"That's true. Let's finish this thing." David said.

"Quite right." Cheetah said. "Our alliance has now ended...so…" Cheetah said lunging at David with claws out on her mech. Before a hit could land, Kabuki attempted to block only for her to be slashed apart.

"Kabuki has lost!" the announcer said.

"You…" Cheetah said.

"We are on opposite teams this time...but you will never touch my master." Kabuki said.

"Kabuki…" David said. "You don't need to say anything, Cheetah. I am fully aware of what this is about. I get it, you're mad at me because I took the chance to defeat Wonder Woman away from you. But I wasn't just going to sit by and watch as a new Regime would be formed to oppress the people again. I couldn't allow that to happen. There was no other way."

"So be it. Then you gave me enough justification...to claw out your eyes!" Cheetah said as she and David clashed.

"The perfect chance." Ivy said about to fire seeds before Jexi came and slugged her.

"Sorry, but this is a fight between David and a rival. I won't let you interfere." Jexi said.

"Fine. Then I suppose it's time you were dealt with." Ivy said making whips as she whipped at Jexi before he grabbed them.

"Sorry but it's about time you went!" Jexi said smashing her mech against the walls as it fell apart.

"Poison Ivy has dropped out." the announcer said.

"Go get her, brother!" Harumi said.

"Though while David and Cheetah battle it out, it appears the remains of team Valkyrie Maidens are trying to go for Astaroth." the announcer said.

"This was to be expected. Fine. Come at me!" Astaroth said wielding his sword.

"No...I shall face you!" Zagan said coming to his aid. "These maidens are not worthy of your power."

"In that case, it looks like it's time for some tag team!" Rinea said.

"Quite. Let's go, Rinea." Teresa said.

"Zagan, the witch is yours." Astaroth said as they split off.

"So, that's how it shall be." Rinea said as she engaged Zagan.

"I apologize for what happens next." Zagan said raising his axe high.

"We are sorry, as well." Rinea said as her mech starts to generate fire.

"Yaaahhhh!" Zagan shouted.

"Haaaa!" Rinea shouted as both attacks hit each other dead on, destroying both mechs.

"Rinea and Zagan have both dropped out." the announcer said.

"Zagan...your sacrifice will not be in vain." Astaroth said as Teresa came at him.

"You're finished, Astaroth!" Teresa said.

"Do not mock me." Astaroth said swinging his sword as Teresa's mech was sliced in half. "I am only allowed to lose to one person if the situation seems fit."

"Teresa is out. Valkyrie Maidens have been defeated." the announcer said.

"Looks like Astaroth is going to come after us now." Mayumi said.

"I'm still busy with Cheetah. Stall him." David said.

"Got it." Mayumi said. "If he manages to take me out, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Right." David said.

"This is where you meet your end, boy!" Cheetah said coming at David once more with her claws.

"I don't think so." David said. "About time I got some real fighting." he said drawing a sword as he blocked her claws.

"How dare you!" Cheetah said continuously attacking his blade.

"You won't defeat me...with moves like that!" David said swinging his blade, slicing Cheetah's mech diagonally as it fell apart.

"Cheetah has fallen. Reformed Society has been defeated." The announcer said.

"I will accept your further challenges anytime." David said as he went after Astaroth.

"It is about time." Astaroth said standing over Mayumi's defeated mech. "Now I can get a real challenge."

"Mayumi has been defeated." the announcer said. "Only 5 remain."

"I'm sorry. I did what I could." Mayumi said. "The rest is up to you now. Win this thing, and become champion!"

"Right! You can count on me!" David said.

"I have been patient. Now...we shall have our battle!" Astaroth said wielding his blade.

"I've been looking forward to this, too. Don't go disappointing me now!" David said.

"Funny...I was about to say the same about you." Astaroth said.

"Let's do this!" they both shouted as they clashed.

"Wow! I guess all Astaroth wanted was a challenge!" Akane said.

"As for Jexi and Abby…' Hope said as the two of them were clashing with Harumi.

"You really think you can beat us two-on-one?" Jexi asked.

"Indeed. Your chances are slim, Harumi." Abby said.

"Maybe. I may not be as strong as my brother, but I still have my family's fighting spirit!" Harumi said.

"Then I guess we'll have to restrain it." Jexi said going behind Harumi and restraining her mech. "Do it now, Abby!"

"You're gonna sacrifice yourself?" Harumi said.

"Eh...always next season." Jexi said.

"Here comes. Initiating Battle App!" Abby said as her body and mech filled with a fierce fighting spirit.

"This… This aura is…" Harumi said.

"Here comes...fierce fighting spirit!" Abby said delivering precise punches as they tore apart Harumi and Jexi's mechs as they fell to pieces.

"Harumi and Jexi have been defeated. Silent Blades are out!" the announcer said. "Its down to Abby, David and Astaroth!"

Meanwhile, David and Astaroth continued to clash blades with each other.

"Only three of us remain. Seems we really have dwindled down to the best." Astaroth said.

"Quite. I wouldn't want it any other way." David said.

"It's a shame all must end here." Astaroth said. "This is our final bout!" he said swinging his sword.

"Haaaaa!" David shouted as he swung his blade. Both stood on opposing ends of the track as the wind blew. It wasn't long before David and Astaroth's mechs both collapsed.

"We...both got hit? I've never seen this happen before." David said.

"Inconceivable." Astaroth said.

"Astaroth and David have fallen. Shining Ice and Demon's Blight are out. Leaving...Abby. The winner is...Team Rising Risks!" the announcer said.

"Wow. She got her surgery and won to celebrate it. Good for her." Driver said.

"Seems now we have a reason to meet again in the future." Astaroth said.

"Indeed. Honestly, this IGPX thing...was the most fun I've ever had." David said.

"Same here. Maybe we'll compete next season too." Astaroth said.

"That's not all guys. Remember, Abby won, so that means Rising Risk qualifies for the IG-2."

"Oh it is more than that." a voice said as Diablo stood over the audience. "Rising Risks...for winning the IG-3. I am going to give you a prize...a mandatory membership to Talent Corp."

"What?" Jexi said.

"Yes. The true reason I sponsored this race was for fresh talent. Talent I can use to replace my defeated Talented Twenty. Of course, joining means Jexi and Jack will have to disband their groups." Diablo said.

"And if we refuse?" Jexi asked.

"That is not an option." Diablo said raising a hand as Daisy's contract flew out of her arms and into his hand.

"How did you?" Jexi said.

"I made the contract. I can recall it." Diablo said. "Now come!"

"Stop!" a voice shouted as a small ship descended as the doors opened as a figure walked out.

"No...no way." Hope said as walking out was Makoto Naegi.

"I know you. You're the new headmaster of Hope's Peak." Diablo said.

"Diablo...I've come to ask you to stop. A source of mine from Central City has told me everything. Shut all of this down immediately." Makoto said.

"Sorry...but no. I've come too far." Diablo said.

"Fine...then I'll have to play by your school's rules. And initiate the most powerful of challenges." Makoto said.

"You want to declare a Talent War?" Diablo asked.

"Yes. You vs the Ultra Hero Alliance." Makoto said. "If they win, you lose all the contracts ever made, Talent Corp, God's Core...all of it!"

"But you have to give up something of equal value." Diablo said.

"I have one." Makoto said holding up a document. "This declares ownership of Hope's Peak. Win and it's yours. We have a wager or not?"

"It...is accepted. 3 days from now...Central City...at Talent Corp. We will begin our Talent War!" Diablo declared.

"Makoto, are you nuts?! There's no way we can go against Talent Corp! They're all superathletes!" Hope said.

"If I didn't have faith in all of you...I wouldn't have made such a wager." Makoto said.

"Makoto…" David said.

"You're...David Ishihara, right? I heard about you from the archives. I'm terribly sorry for what happened with Junko Enoshima." Makoto said.

"It's quite alright. It was because of that event that I became who I am now." David said.

"When this whole thing is over, would you like to come to Neo City? I'm sure the revived victims would want to see you all again." Makoto said.

"As flattering as that is...we aren't sure yet." Jexi said.

"I see. I suppose they can come on their own if able." Makoto said.

"We've got a long road ahead of us, so let's get moving. After all, it's not just the entire multiverse at stake anymore." David said.

"If we lose, everything will be lost. And Daisy will have no choice but to work for Diablo." Hope said. "But I can't let my family down again, Talent Royale, Talent War, bring it on! I'm in this thing for Daisy, and my family!" Hope said.

"Yes. It's time we brought an end to all of this. Our final battle. Us against the Hobbyists." Jexi said.

"What about you guys? You want to join in, too?" David asked the Spirit Force.

"You can count us in, David." A voice said as the sound of wings flapping were heard.

"Ace! You're feeling better!" Betty said.

"That's a hell of a way to make an entrance…" Josuke admitted.

"Yeah, things have changed in me. I'm sure you noticed." Ace said as he showed his transparent angel and devil wings before they disappeared.

"Glad you could come. We'll need all the help we can get." Ty said.

"Now that everything's settled, let's head out!" David said.

"Right…" Ace muttered with a troubled look.

Everything has now boiled down to its surprising conclusion. The final battle is about to begin! The climax of the Hobbyist Saga!

To be continued...in Dimensional Heroes Revolution: Talent War!


End file.
